Avatar  A New Legend
by TaiNTeD CReaTiViTY
Summary: The world has once more erupted into chaos. Fighting is from all sides and each nation thinks they're right. The new Avatar is lost to legend. Read if you wish, summary is really bad. More summary in first chapter. OC's will be accepted all through story.
1. Opening, Welcome to my Story

Hey, this is going to be my first story I suppose. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do already. Anyway, I love the series 'Avatar – The Legend of Aang/The Last Airbender' so I decided to do a Fanfic on it. But I'm planning on having OC's included in it. Basically, it's in the future when the main characters are far out of the picture being either dead or just poof.

If you want to give it a shot, go ahead. I'm only a newbie at this anyway but I already write often. So, rules on it:

You can be any age you want.

Any nation at all, Fire, Water, Earth and Air. I made it so the Air temples became repopulated, so as not to be unfair to those who wish to be able to have that element.

You could be a bender or not. Master's are rare so only if you absolutely have to please.

Villains' are accepted but you have to make it fair that other people can come from that nation and not be evil.

Your character has to have a weakness as well as a strength.

Storyline:

The world has once more erupted into war. All four nations that once were united have fallen apart. There are few who now the actual reason for the fight, mostly the general's of the nations. Many have been slaughtered and injured, but a few are still well, and some still have their heads in amongst all the chaos. The Avatar is no-where to be seen, the line having become lost at the previous one. There is rumour they are somewhere in the water nation, but with the war raging and so rapidly taking down others, no-one has time to look. Not even the one who is the new Avatar is aware, and the world continues in its turmoil...

My Character is basically the main. Sorry to everyone if this sounds like I'm trying to be all annoying and bitchy but it's just the way it formed in my head.

Name: Emily W.

Age: 16.

Nation: Water.

Skin tone: A light natural tan.

Orientation: Straight but will remain unjudging.

Height: 5,8.

Eye colour: Light honey brown with gold and blue flecks.

Hair colour: Light brown with gold highlights and darklights.

Hair style: Down to waist, hair falls straight except for the ends and at the front edges where it curls slightly.

Usually wears: What Katara does except the necklace is replaced with a blue rose quartz heart within a metal enclosure like pendent upon a dark blue choker. She also has a similar bracelet on her left wrist, except the rose quartz is replaced with a silver heart that dangles down.

Bender: Yes, rather good water bender, just about on the line of expert. She is also a good fighter with swords, bland poles and her fingers, knowing some pressure points like Ty-lee used to.

Weakness: She is very prone to staring at guys who she believes are 'hot' inconspicuously. She also can't go near sardines without needing to throw up. If a lunar eclipse occurs she also loses her bending.

Strengths: A full moon lends her more power, giving her the ability to blood bend as well.

Personality: Emily is very shy to new people, but if anything threatens her family or friends she will turn cold and uncaring towards them before finally moving in to hurt them. She can joke if she wants to and can be very funny. She can also be highly loyal but can lose it big time over very small things. To strangers she remains quite distant for a while, and even when they become what she considers 'acquaintances', she still does not talk of her past.

Family: Her family is very broken. The war affected her a great deal, killing her older brother who was forced to fight. Her father was also forced to fight but went missing in action, feared dead despite her silent pleas he isn't. Her mother is the only one still living in the house alone with her. The mother's name is Ayla, she has black hair which is wavy and stops mid-back. Her eyes are of a deep emerald green. They both live in a hidden igloo, tucked away behind the snowy Alps in the Southern Water Tribe area. The view they have is amazing and can view out far into the distance and oversee the rest of the tribe's village.

Past: When she was four, she watched a fellow water-bender die before her eyes as some of the fire nation attacked their village. She gained a scar around her right leg from the ankle to the knee. It's twirled around her leg, almost like ivy on a tower. She has sworn to avenge her father and brother.

Extras: Her mother does not approve of bending or fighting because she frowns upon the idea of the war, so Emily must practice everything at night, when her mother is asleep. She does so in a little coven, hidden just below the house. She spread a rumour that a monster lives in there so that those who do find it stay away.

Dictionary: Strangers: Still on the 'might be killed' list.

Acquaintance: Untrusted but worthy of fighting beside.

Friend: If such a rare event occurs, she trusts them but doesn't tell much.

Best friend: Never happened.

Kill: Cause as much pain as possible before finishing them off.

Rating: T, may involve dramatic scenes, detailed violence and occasional close contact between two characters in a way other than fighting.

Hope you all enjoy the writing and have a go, it should be fun so I wish you all the best.

Skyla.


	2. Chapter One  My Life as Emily W

**Chapter One:**

_My Life. __Emily point of view._

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and two days after the first battle of the war began. _

_Time: Approx. 15:07_

**Current location:**

_The Southern Water tribe village._

The sun was already setting, but that was a small price to pay. I was born and raised in the Southern Water tribe, where they still talked of the amazing deeds the waterbender Katara once performed with her friends: Aang, the previous Avatar that has been lost for a generation, Toph, the blind earthbender, and her brother, Sokka, the master of the swords. They all seemed to want to focus more on the good things our tribe has produced, instead of the bad. We had many war fleets out there, battling the rest of the world, but only because we had to protect ourselves. I didn't believe that. They all fought to protect themselves, didn't they? At least that was what they said.

My mother, Ayla, and I both live away from the village, having been turned away for frowning upon our war heroes. It was really only my mother who did that, but I had to look after her. She was no longer in her youth, and had had me when she was in her late forties. Birth at that age didn't help her, and she had large stretch marks I don't want to go into. She also coughs constantly, and it makes me frightened. The last thing I have tying me to civilisation is sick, and could soon be gone. I had to be strong to pull through this, and I tried to give her as much as I could to try heal her. But when you nearly drown, you know that sooner or later, the poisonous liquids that are now slowly filling up your lungs will get you eventually.

She had only been twenty, newly betrothed to my Father, when she had stepped on some weak ice and fell. My Dad and his two friends managed to pull her out before she actually froze, but the water was slowly killing her from the inside out; despite her doing her best not to show it. It nearly killed me trying to help hide the secret with her as I soon discovered. But after my older brother, Ethan, and my Father, Kevin, had been forced to fight, I had told Ayla off for not telling them. They might have come back, as I hoped and prayed for each night, but they never did. Two months after my brother's death and my father's disappearance, we finally got the news about them and it nearly gave Ayla a heart attack.

I know she still yearns to cradle my brother in her arms like she does to me, or to embrace her beloved who has been missing for three years, but she tries keep it silent. As I do as well. I keep a lot silent from everyone. Like my fighting skills. I know how to waterbend. It's been difficult teaching myself, but I slowly managed to do so. Even before my brother and father were gone, I had wanted to fight. I had wanted to stop the other Nations from destroying us because we are rather small tribe, because I loved all my people.

But then they all slowly became selfish. They stole from other families as a great famine spread across us. All the fish and turtle-seals and penguins were slowly being killed and their numbers were decreasing. We all had no idea why, we never took more than we should, we left those who were pregnant or with young, only picking on the weak who were going to probably die anyway. It gave the tribe leaders a lot to think about, but even at the meetings with everyone, apart from me and Ayla, in the tribe, no one managed to figure out the problem.

And then there was the problem of the waterbenders and those able to fight. They were all shipped off to defend our tiny village, at the time, it was only men. No women had anything special; all we're here for is babies and food, apparently. That's what one of the leaders had said. It disgusted me, and my mother, and that was another one of the reasons we left the village. Sexism. If they knew about what I could do, I'd possibly be shipped out. Even if I was a _woman_. But they didn't. This pleased me. It seemed that I was more intelligent than most of them.

I practiced my waterbending and other skills at night in a small coven below our house. I had made up some silly rumour about a great beast that lived there and would kill all those who entered to scare off anyone who might dare to come in and stop me or see me. I had also found many books and other knowledge filled wonders in crashed ships from the other Nations, which had taught me other unique fighting styles. Like one, I had no idea what to name other than Side-Turner, in which if I correctly placed my hand, finger, elbow of kick blows, then I could make the person I was fighting freeze, lose their bending, be unable to control their body and cause them pain.

I had also learned some of the ways of the sword; I only had ice ones. They broke easily, despite their sharp point, and I had to constantly create more to practice. And then there was the style using only a pole, whether a random branch taken from a tree or metal, I could use it. My fingers and hands had learned to toughen up and twist and twirl around the pole, making it a harsh and vicious weapon that most thought nothing of. They would be proven wrong so badly... But since my mother thought ill of everything, the war, fighting, bending, I was forbidden from doing any of it. This was why the coven was my secret.

She also disapproved because I had once been severely injured in a raid from the Fire Nation. I had watched many fall and the merciless soldiers came forth and took them away as prisoners. And out of the three that died that day, I had watched one. A former friend of mine called Zotia, who had been a bender as well. Her hair had been black and cut short and she had blue eyes that gleamed with joy often, she was also twenty. She had been throwing ice spears when the flames had claimed her, and I had watched her scream in pain, her flesh peeling away as she fell. The soldier who had seen me had turned his attack, not knowing that I was only a child of four, and had burned up my leg.

They soon left, and as I struggled away from Zotia's charred skeleton, I left a blood trail. When they found me, the healers did all they could to try help me, and they succeeded well, but there still remains a horrible scar. It is red and still looks like it hurts even though the pain left years ago, but it is paling. It looks like ivy as it climbs an old tower, twirling and twisting in uneven patterns from my ankle to my knee. It would have looked pretty, nice even, if it wasn't a curse. I was marked now, an outsider, one of the few that remained that had been burned and survived. They all hated me, as at least everyone's family had lost someone. Mine had as well, but I had survived my burn unlike so many others. It hurt, but I ignored most of the taunting the other teens, children, and sometimes even adults, threw my way.

I often stared at the scar, hating it, wishing I'd died rather than kept it. The healers had done their job though, and now I had to keep it covered up for it to be even slimly possible that I could fit in. But I had only gone into the village disguised, buying the over-priced food quickly before they could find out who I really was. I was scared, not of the ridicule, but of the hate. It hurt, the glares most sent at me. Even my ex-boyfriend, Elliot, hated me now, and his cold stare hurt the most out of everyone's.

I had woken up only a few hours ago, and I had eaten a quick breakfast, consisting of fish soup from yesterday, before doing my usual morning stretches. The exercises I did were meant to keep me relaxed, fit and make sure none of my chakras would be out of place so as to keep stress at bay. It worked, but not for all of the day. I still kept my hateful thoughts, even if the stretches helped. I had then changed from the light but still warm coat and trousers into my usual clothes. As it turns out, the great Katara had worn clothes almost identical to the ones I now wear when she had been in the village.

Although, I wore mine because they represented me. The skins and furs were from animals I had killed; I had listened to the tailor of the village and managed to create these clothes. The style simply suited me and helped me to be able to still move quickly and stealthily, while being able to bend. I had three accessories. A blue comb-like hair clip that could hold all my hair up into a sloppy bunny without needing a hair band. It had the shape of a foreign animal/insect called a butterfly, mostly found in the Earth and Air Nations. It was beautiful, in my eyes, and had silver glitter on its wings in swirling patterns. I had gained it from a crashed air vessel from the trying-to-be-peaceful Air Nation. It was something I held close, but hid, in a treasure box, very small, that stayed under my bed.

The second was a choker necklace. The material was dark blue but the lace was a sky colour on a nice day. There was a metal circle that poked out a couple of centimetres and had some glass covering the very edge. Encased in the interesting circle, lay a blue rose quartz heart. The gem was rare enough in its pink and white forms, but in blue was almost totally unheard of. This had been gained from another crashed vessel, a submarine. It had been totally frozen in ice just a little deeper into the coven. After setting it up and exploring it, I had gained this necklace and even more knowledge of the outside world. I never found out what Nation it was from, but I was thankful I found it.

And the third was a similar bracelet to the necklace. It was like a choker except for my wrist, and instead of the blue rose quartz, there was a silver heart that dangled down. The metal enclosure was the same, but there was no guiding glass to hold the charm secure, so it hung down and moved slightly with each of my own gestures. This had been given to me by my father, just before he went to War. He had told me to guard it carefully, and I had done so, never letting it part with my body. It had been a little difficult when swimming, but I had always manoeuvred the water correctly, using my bending, so that it wouldn't get wet. It was lucky that no-one paid that much attention to the weird outcast that threw themselves off ice-coated cliffs into icier water.

I had started to make lunch for my mother when she stumbled inside, her hair dripping wet and she looked frozen. I darted away from the fire to her and promptly pulled off her wet outer layer of clothing and wrapped her up in warm and dry furs. She settled down opposite me at the fire, watching the flames curl around the coals it had been so hard to come by. But the Fire Nation vessels had enough for an army, and now that those who had once steered the ship were dead, I didn't think they'd mind if I grabbed some. Her eyes slowly turned up to mine and she stared like she knew my secret.

"What is it, Mum?" I always called her 'Mum' around her. The truth was I actually preferred calling her Ayla more. But she didn't like it, so I just stayed with 'Mum'.

Her deep emerald eyes pierced me like a knife and she held that look for a moment. I could feel my breathing slowly freeze in my chest, but I forced myself to push on. Don't show her... "It's... It's nothing." Her small voice came. It still had that motherly charm to it, but it was weaker, more fragile. It reminded me of the thin ice she had once fallen through. "Some people at the village were beginning to wonder if they should destroy The Beast's Coven, just to put all the ridicule away."

I blinked furiously, and tried to pass it off as simply being surprised. So they were going to tear down the coven, my haven? Not without a fight from me! "Oh, that's a shame. Any idea when they're planning it?" I felt almost proud at the fact that my voice sounded strong and just curious instead of the raging, stormy sea that was my current emotion.

"No, but they were thinking about setting up something for tomorrow if possible." She didn't sound too phased by it. She sounded almost _interested_ in what I had to say to it all. Was she becoming suspicious? Had she discovered my bed empty one night? Was I doomed to a grounding till one of us died? All teenage worries, but not usually about a secret like this. Mostly boys, but right now, I couldn't care less about the eye-candy. My haven was in danger, and I had to protect it.

"Wow, I might watch. The explosion would be a sight. Do you reckon they used the flammable jelly stuff?"

"Possibly, blowing the place up would probably be best. Might even destroy The Beast if it was real. Pfft, I honestly can't believe some of the myths that the villagers are willing to believe."

"I know! It's pretty much unbelievable," I snorted, waving my arm around, still fuming hard out on the inside. I quickly remembered the seal blubber stew and quickly put the fire out as the enticing smell became almost suffocating. I pulled out two bowls and poured out some for each of us before placing the stew back on the dying embers. Ayla smiled and nodded to me and did a quick bow of thanks before she tucked in, devouring it quickly. I could see the colour slowly return to her cheeks as the food warmed her from the inside out.

I ate just a little bit slower than her, and it was only a few seconds after her bowl was laid down on the semi-melted ice that mine followed. She smiled more at me, it seemed she was warming up emotionally as well as physically. "It is pretty unbelievably. The idea of such a beast? It's preposterous. I know a few of the other adults feel this way..." Crap. "...And they're planning on sending the most able people in to check it out." My weapons! "Emily, are you alright? You suddenly look pale."

"Mehehehehehe," I tried to laugh but only got halfway. Damn it, fight or flight time. Which was I going to choose...?

"Honey?" Her frail arms gripped my shoulders suddenly and I blinked quickly. I pulled sharply away.

"Mum, I'm fine, I just imagined if there really was a beast, what it'd look like." Good lie, time to stick with it.

"Oh? So what did you come up with?" Ayla chuckled.

"Something like a giant lion-turtle, only a good deal smaller, it would have to be to fit in there." I smiled meekly.

"You have the craziest imagination. Lion-turtle's haven't been seen since the war began. I think they died out." She looked slightly sad. "It might have been interesting to see one."

I nodded along with what she said. "Yes, it would have been. They seem like fascinating creatures, and as far as the legend goes on the last Avatar, Aang, they give grand advice."

She smiled more. "Yes, what a charming tale they all had. It's a shame Aang went missing."

I paused for a moment. "Mum, no one ever actually told me what happened to the others, you know, when Aang was lost. Do you know?"

She shrugged. "Not really, they pretty much just vanished shortly after. They're most likely all dead, they couldn't have lasted this long. The ice berg was probably a one off." I nodded again.

"Yeah, I guess they're dead as well." I looked down at the igloos floor. All this talk of the dead was suddenly getting to me, my thoughts turning to my family. Firstly to Ethan, who I still had amazing memories of, and then to Dad. He was more blurred out. I wasn't sure why, he simply was. Perhaps it was because he rarely stayed with us, he was always out on one of his crazy ideas. He had once begun to look for the new Avatar, but the Northern Water tribe held no-one that could be even a likely candidate. And he just decided that the Southern Water tribe probably didn't have it. After all, he had grown up with all these people, he should know.

Should know, didn't mean he did.

I must have cringed because Ayla quickly stood up. "I'm going to have a lie in. Please buy more food, we're almost out." I nodded yet again. She curled up in the sleeping furs on her bed and was quickly out of it. I pulled on my coat. It was blue and had a hood that was tight on my face, hiding most of my features. It was usually for snowstorms or blizzards, but I did sometimes use it when I snuck into town. I crawled out of the entrance and exit and looked down the steep slope. Ayla always took the path that was a fifteen minute walk. But I used the shortcut.

I slowly moved my arms, feeling around for a moment before my sights were set on the snow I was planning on using. I backed up slightly, then sprinted forwards, before suddenly using my long legs to launch me up and out into the air. And then I was almost flying. The steep slope was such that even when I neared it closer to the bottom, I still missed it. The force of the fall would have destroyed my bones, had I not pulled some snow up to cushion it. I lowered myself gently and ended up standing neatly. There was some snow in my boots, but it was rapidly melting and it didn't bother me. Even if it did begin to irritate me, I could just turn it into vapour.

I walked casually towards the village, it was only a three minute walk now, and so I passed the short time by examining the melting ice which could only mean one thing. Summer was almost here. I inhaled and exhaled the icy air, but it no longer burned my lungs as it did when I was a child, now it only refreshed me. I entered the village, still enjoying the very gift of breathing, and noticed that there was no-one out. As I passed the main igloo, I could hear one of the elder's voices. Ahh, a meeting. That would explain the human absence.

I reached the market, but there was still no one. Damn it, I needed food now, before everyone left. I glanced at the food, hidden pitifully under the table. There's a famine... I couldn't steal from the people who only had this to make a living... Could I? I glanced around quickly then slipped my arm under the table, grabbing the two largest fish and a good amount of a turtle-seal. I continued to look around nervously as I fled from the village. And then I noticed The Coven. It had blasting jelly all round the entrance. So they were going to seal it up? Like that'd stop me from hollowing it out. But my weapons would be destroyed.

I hesitated, then began to run towards it. The meeting could end at any moment, and if I wasn't in there before that, they would see me running towards it. I was quickly nearing the smoothened, circle entrance. So close... And then I was in the shadows. I could hear my breathing, it was heavy and showed that I was tired. Not good. If I was too tired, I couldn't bend. I quickly dug a hole in a side corner and threw a light sprinkle of snow over the fish and seal as I dropped them in it. As I stepped back, I couldn't see even a spot of blood or the hint of a fin.

My breathing was already turning back to normal, and for that, I was thankful. If they did decide to suddenly blow up the place, I'd be trapped till nightfall. Just great... Probably scare the hell out of Ayla, and make them all think I'm dead. An image of Elliot and some of his horrible friends dancing around and celebrating my demise came to mind. I struggled to put it away, and, slowly, succeeded.

I walked slightly deeper into the coven, and pulled, from the wall, a long staff. It was a neat branch from a tree with handsome, caramel coloured wood. It was smoothened down and was perfectly circular at the ends. It was rounded and fit easily into my palm, and was just as easily spun around and used for smacking down an enemy. I began to move quickly, my arms slowly becoming used to using it. My feet were making me move in something like a dance. It was almost like I was bending. The dance brung the staff around and around, turning into a near blur as I spun myself in circles, changing which hand held the stick constantly.

I paused suddenly, the staff at a horizontal angle in my right arm, thrown straight out and away from my side turned body. I turned my head towards the entrance of the coven. I could hear the soft crunching of sealskin boots on the ice and it sent chills up my spine like no cold ever could. Someone was coming in. Who was it? Were they trying to light the explosives, or searching around a bit? I paused and heard their muffled voice, managing to pick out two words before the sound cut out. "What the...?" Crap, they must have found the fish and seal. I backed away into the shadows more.

This was it. Time to fight, or take flight.


	3. Chapter Two  The Truce

**Chapter Two:**

_The Truce. __Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and two days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 16:34_

**Current Location:**

_The Southern Water tribe village._

My decision was taking a while, and the person, whoever it was, was already rounding the corner. I had to take action. Run deeper into the coven, or fight for it? It seemed they made the choice for me. They rounded the corner and paused, holding out one of the many tribe spears. It was definitely a guy; none of the females in the village could possibly reach his height. I was pretty tall, compared to most, and I was only a five point eight feet. He had on a coat that was similar to mine in the way of covering up your body. But his head was free, and I could see that even with all the cold he had darker skin, deeply tanned. His eyes were a deep brown I had only seen pictures of from other Nations, and he had hair just slightly lighter, in a casual shade of brown, that fell to just below his ears in a messy yet suitable style.

And he was only seventeen. I knew exactly who it was, having come across them many times, and it was always hard not to stare. Sometimes I did, once or twice, just because I thought I could get away with it. Luckily, every secret glance went unnoticed by him. I could feel myself staring right now and I nearly slapped myself. No staring. Business time. I noticed my pose had relaxed and quickly tensed it again, pole out in front, pointing straight at him. He had paused but as I showed signs of defence, he too straightened his stance. He slowly walked forwards, eyes narrowed as we circled one another.

"So, who are you? You have scared all the villagers with some tale of a Beast, yet you stand here quite comfortably. Warrior! Name yourself!" His voice had started off with the divine sound I loved, but had slowly become a cry, almost begging for battle. He was a pretty good looking dude, but he was also a bit of a big-head. Mostly due to him being the tribe's leader's son. He hadn't been sent off, like my brother. He was told to stay, in case we were invaded.

I slowly came to realise that he'd called me a warrior. Only men were warriors. So that meant that the coat must be hiding my breasts as well as my hair. I was hesitant for a moment, and quiet, and in that moment he lunged, his spear trying to be driven through the right of my collarbone. I hadn't been expecting it, and as much as I wanted to dive out of the way, there wasn't enough space or time. So I had to bend my spine back, almost like some crazy game I'd heard of from one of the vessels I had explored. My knees bent forward and my back was a horizontal line as I watched the spear impale the air where I was a second ago.

And then the spear was coming down, everything moving so slowly, and I brought the staff round, throwing the spear off course as I straightened up, preparing to fight once more. I didn't want to hurt him, but he obviously wanted to hurt me. So, as he lunged a second time, I simply turned to my side at the last second and allowed to spear to rush past, before bringing my wooden pole down to trap it on the ground. I spun round, still facing the trapped spear, digging my pole into the ground before my feet left the ice.

I turned round through the air, my foot colliding with the side of his face as my hands kept me secured to the staff, the momentum of my run still bringing me round. He fell away, releasing his weapon and hurtling towards one of the walls, but I was already turned before I could see him hit it. My body was sinking and I lowered my feet, quickly catching myself again and pulling my staff out of the ground, turning to look at him, finally. He was breathing heavy, slowly getting to his feet. I could see him eyeing the spear, probably wondering if he should lunge for it.

He did. But before he had even gotten three inches, my foot came down on the spear, breaking the sharp rock off. He was still coming, probably for the two bits, and I quickly threw the spear end off into the darkness before grabbing the pole it was on and holding two wooden staffs in either hand. He began to slow then he quickly stumbled backwards, but he slid on the ice and fell over. I slowly walked over to his moaning figure. He was lying flat on his back in defeat. It was a good look for the big-head.

He looked up at my face, into my eyes, with his own brown ones, and a flicker of shock passed through his eyes. I stared down at him still and he raised an eyebrow before slowly sitting upright. "You're... You're a girl? And you beat me!"

"Not just any girl, thank you very much." My voice sounded distorted through the coat, not like my own.

"Well then, who is it? You can't be any of the girls in the village, I've flirted with most of the pretty ones and none of them have eyes like yours," he barked. The way he said it made me feel angry and I just about knocked him out with both staffs. He flirted with every girl? Wow, I was rather blind. And then, I no longer felt like he was the hot, amazing guy everyone wanted. Now, it felt like he was a moronic, womanizing coward. I just about laughed.

"I am from the village. But I decided to leave them."

"Ayla? No way... She's shorter, and she has different eyes."

"No, I'm here daughter," I announced gently. His eyes bulged as I shook off the hood, allowing my hair to fall down and my facial features to be seen.

"And you beat me..." He said in awe and annoyance. I almost grinned but the matter was too serious.

"Get the hell over it."

He 'hmphed' and folded his arms crossly before sticking out his right hand. "Can I please have my spear back? Well, whatever it is now back?"

"It's called a staff, and it's another thing you can use for fighting if you know how." I muttered angrily as I threw it up. He caught it neatly and slowly stood.

"Ahh, I think you gave me a concussion."

"Hey, you attacked me," I shrugged.

He shrugged as well then suddenly grinned. "Aww, everyone's gonna call me a hero for finding out who was the one who haunted the cave."

I suddenly froze. "I can't let you do that."

He raised an eyebrow. "You can't? Look, who the hell's gonna stop me from leaving the cave?"

"I am," I said gently as I circled around him to block the entrance. He stared at me then laughed his rich laugh. Even though I didn't feel a thing for him anymore, it still sent pleasant shivers up my spine.

"What is this blasphemy?"

"Ooh, you learned a long word. Bravo."

He scowled. "Shut up. You beat me once, when I wasn't sure who my enemy was. But now..." He grinned and held up both sticks. I frowned and nearly shouted in anger as I noticed mine gone. The thief...

He grinned more and began to twirl them around, except in a way that made a mockery of me. He twisted and turned and was only a turtle-seal length away from me when I did the most stupid thing. I showed him what I could really do. I darted forward, easily dodging the sticks, now working on instinct. My pointy finger and my middle finger came together to form something stronger than two fingers, yet small enough to slip into small crevices in the human body.

At first, my arms were in close by my body, and then I abruptly spread them out, tapping him just above the elbow on the inside of his arm, then just after the shoulders turned into his chest. He looked puzzled, and then his arms fell to his sides, totally limp, while the two staffs fell to the ground. I grabbed mine as his eyes widen in more shock, then narrowed in frustration. He glared at me, and I could almost see the steam hissing out his ears. "Give me my arms back!" He roared and lunged blindly forward, his arms flopping around dangerously. I stepped to the side, again, he fell for it, and he kept stumbling past. I prodded three places on his back, two with my left hand, one with my right, and he was frozen. I could see his annoyed expression, even when his buttocks was sticking up into the air and his nose was only a hands breadth from the ground. His two arms were frozen up at his waist, curled upwards so I could see the palm, and it looked like he was in the middle of a really demented run.

I smirked. "Frog-chicken*." And his arms, given the position they were in, made him actually look like he was trying to impersonate one. He couldn't move his lips, but the edges of his eyes were twitching. It was a rather amusing sight. But then, I thought about what I would have to do with him. "Ugh, shiiiit..." I stretched out the last word as I fell back into the snow, my hair spread out behind and under me. *_(Since, in Avatar, their world rarely has normal animals, I might make a few random ones up. Although, given the chance that there was this animal in the series on T.V, I will use that, if I remember it)_

He was still frozen where he was, and the offer was too good to surpass. Still trying to figure out what to do, I lifted one lightly, snow coated boot and slammed it into his high held butt. He plunged, face first, into a snow pile just in front of him. Despite everything, I couldn't help but grin. And then I giggled. Only once, but I instantly regretted it. Ever since Elliot had said my giggle was cute and we had broken up, I never did it. I had the odd laugh, chuckle, snicker sometimes, but a giggle? It was pathetic and girlish, two things I rather disliked.

I could see him struggling to free himself and quickly remembered he'd be suffocating. I swiftly got to my feet and turned him round before unfreezing his face. He glared up at me. "So, were you trying to kill me, or was the trying to stop my breathing just part of a try at making me quiet?"

"I kinda forgot you could suffocate. Did you enjoy your kicked butt? I know I did." He scowled as I mentioned his boot marked booty. I simply grinned then quickly lost it. "I'll take that as a yes. Okay, don't tell anyone I practice here or... I really will kill you."

He laughed. "Oh really? Nah, you're too sissy."

I raised an eyebrow and held my staff high above his head. He froze then let out another laugh. I plunged it down and he let out a short lived scream. His eyes were closed and he slowly opened them, wondering why the stick hadn't destroyed his sight and brain. My staff was hovering just above his right eye. "You don't think I can? Well, what if I was too _slip_ next time I threatened you?"

I almost laughed again as his face paled. I was far too controlled to slip. But he didn't need to know that. "Okay, okay, I'll keep it a secret..." He muttered angrily. Yes, I was victorious. My first real fight, and I had won! I put the staff down and quickly unfroze him. He slowly stood up and stretched his back. "Ack, I think you put my back out." I heard several clicks as he pushed himself further out. Oh great, a pelvic thrust.

"So? I also kicked your butt."

He glared at me then sighed. "Are you going to tell me how you kept this all a secret and how you managed to learn so much with no tutors?"

I cringed. There was no way I couldn't answer him, yet if I did and he decided to tell despite my warning, then I'd be totally found out. Crap, more damn decisions. I was never good with this kind of things. "No, I'm not. You still aren't worthy of my trust."

He raised an eyebrow. "And when will I be?"

"Probably never." It was true. If I were to come across someone who even remotely understood how I felt on most of life, then maybe, after a few months, I'd trust them. But the idiotic, yet insanely hot, tribe leader's son was never going to make it to that level.

"That sucks..." He muttered then looked up. The light bulb that hovered over his head was dusty and old, like it barely lit. "Hey... Can you teach me how to use the staff? And some of the body pressure points?"

Now it was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Why would you want me to teach you? I'm not anywhere near being a Master in any of the fighting styles I know."

"But you could still teach me what you know, couldn't you?"

I glared at him. "I could... But then I might have to get rid of you."

He paused for a moment then sighed. "Damn it, can't believe I'm doing this, but..." He got down on one knee as if he was about to propose.

"Eh...?" I started to question but he cut me off as he put an arm over his chest in something like a salute.

"I swear, on my honour of being a warrior, that I will not abuse the new power I may have, or tell anyone of your secret. I will even get them to not destroy the coven," he stared straight at me as he said the whole thing. Once he had finished, he stood and smiled. "Okay, so can I learn now?"

I bit my bottom lip. He had just sworn on everything that really mattered to him. Did that count for something? Anything? He seemed to notice my thoughts wavering and closed his eyes for a moment, before opening as wide as they could go. Oh gosh... They twinkled in the dim light of the cave, and showed a childish and vulnerable side I never knew he had. The kangaroo-puppy dog eyes. I furrowed my brow angrily then threw my hands up, letting out an exasperated 'uuugh'. "Fine! I'll freakin' train you in the ways of the staff, pressure points and sword. Okay? But only as much as I know, and you have to listen exactly as to what I say, got it!"

He nodded eagerly. "Thanks, Emily, really!" He looked about ready to hug me. I wasn't even sure if I'd push him off or allow it, but he seemed to change his mind making my decision for me this time. I glanced out towards the entrance and froze. "Crap, I'll teach you tomorrow. I have to go make dinner for Ayla."

He nodded then smiled a cute smile. "Can I come with you? I've got nothing to do anyway, and I don't want to wait around here while that happens."

"Fine. But I need to grab all my hidden weapons in case they blow up the place while I'm gone."

He grinned. "Ahh, no, they won't. I was sent to explore the cave, just to check it out, and if I tell them that there is no Beast, then they won't blow up the cave."

"Okay, first of all, it's a coven, second, brilliant."

I turned and began to walk towards the entrance then paused. "Oh yeah, when you entered, when you said 'what the' were you wondering about the seal and two fish?"

"Yeah, but I dropped them back in the hole in case they belonged to a penguin or something."

I nodded and continued on my way out. He followed behind me, and it almost made me feel anxious. He was a warrior, used to attacking like a merciless assassin. I tried to pass of the shivers up my spine as cold. I paused at the entrance to pick up the food, but he grabbed it from my hands and held it instead. "I owe you one. For not killing me, you know." Was all he said at the time. I just shrugged it off and paused at the entrance. He didn't know I could bend yet, so I'd have to be very careful with what I did.

I stuck my head out and checked around for anyone, but they were all over at the village. Even if they were that far off, there was a huge plain bit of white stretch that they could easily pick us out from. So I'd have to go the super long way. I turned to the right and began to walk around the huge glacier that the coven was in, away from the village. He just followed me, looking interested in everything I did. It was almost irritating, if not so; it was almost nice to have someone actually seeming to like me. Unlike all the others at the village.

We were rounding the next corner when I noticed a pathway that led up the glacier onto the top. So people had been up here before? I had no idea. I quickly followed it, making sure I didn't slip up or look like an idiot in front of the hottest guy I knew following me. I soon reached the top of the glacier, and the view was _amazing_! I could see even more of the village than at my igloo. The sun was almost gone in the sky and its final, subsiding rays were creating a blood red, canary yellow and fire orange in the sky. It was so beautiful, and it was still fading, allowing the red to fade to a pink I'd only seen drawn, and violet, purple and indigo colours shaded in the ice while the stars began to twinkle.

And the full moon shone down through it all, its luminous glow made the whole scene even more amazing, and just by staring at the white tide turner I could feel something even stronger than adrenaline racing through my veins. I closed my eyes for a moment, breathing slow as I enjoyed the spectacular sensation. I heard a stifled sound of surprise coming from behind me and I blinked rapidly, clearing my vision of the enlightened darkness behind my eyelids, turning to him again.

"What is it now, Aurek?" It was the first time I'd ever said his name out loud. I'd thought about it a ton, but never actually whispered it, let alone said it.

"You... Eyes... Eh?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You sound concussed, or, something similar."

He scowled. "Never mind then. How far off are we?"

I looked towards where my igloo was nestled snuggly. "About twenty to thirty five minutes, maybe forty."

He scowled more. "Hurry it up then, I'm freezing my damn feet off out here. And I have to get home, remember?"

I sighed and walked on, slowly becoming more irritated by the fact I couldn't enjoy the wonderous nightfall. We walked in silence, me moving my arms more than should be normal in my frustration at him. I was muttering to myself, only, in my head, so no one but I heard it. Aurek walked along behind me, looking thoughtful at everything, but as the time wore on, and passed what I'd estimated, he began to moan.

"Why aren't we there yet?" I had to grit my teeth to stop myself from freezing him again, only this time, using my bloodbending skill.

"Because you're really damned slow."

He pouted. "I'm not as slow as you."

"Yes, you are, otherwise I would have been there by now. So, stop acting like a stupid cry baby and hurry up. Ayla will be starting to worry." I added the last bit on in a mutter, but he still didn't shut up.

"You lied! You said forty at the most."

I could feel my right eye twitching. This annoying and irritating, yet still totally cute, guy was complaining about me inviting him into my igloo after a walk? Well, I suppose it was a long walk, but that's no reason to damn well moan on and on about the trip. Calm... I have to compose myself. I half closed my eyes and started taking in deep breaths. Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale... "What are you doing?" His voice broke through my concentration. My eyes flew open, and I could imagine they looked bloodshot with fury.

I turned suddenly, and he smacked into me. I remained firm like a rock, looking ready to explode, while he fell back into the ice. "Uh... You look angry..."

"Okay, you are going to listen to what I have to say now! You are going to shut up, and you are going to walk, or I'm going to drag you along by your ears. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He nodded furiously, in a desperate attempt to get me to calm down. I still felt like a bomb, ready to go off at any moment.

"E-Emily... Calm down..."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! You never tell a girl to calm down you ignorant idiot! That just makes them even more flustered! Ugh, you're impossible!" I screamed and turned, storming off, my feet sunk deeper than should be normal into the ice and snow with every step. I could feel him hurrying after me but I didn't care. He knew I was dangerous, so he better behave. At least he was silent now, and I could think. Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale...

I could already feel the anger draining slowly away. Leaving for a while, but always ready to come back. My footsteps became normal once more and I watched the night sky for a while. After about ten minutes I stopped. We were still on top of the glacier, and it seemed to hold no end. It just curved round like a fishing hook, leading far off into the distance. I turned my head to look down the cliff face and saw a few more glaciers, all collecting together, but all slightly shorter than this one. Crap, I'd probably missed my house. To get there before Ayla started worrying and went to look for me would probably be impossible. On foot.

But if I could bend us there... No, that'd reveal even more than I already have. He knows I know a fair bit about combat with weapons, but he doesn't know I can bend. But I have to... For Ayla. And I can't just leave _him_ here. That'd be a horrid. But I do hate him... No. I dislike him. I hate the damn village people. But only because they despised me first, I only hate because I am hated. That sounds logical.

I hadn't realised I'd stopped till Aurek's hand hesitantly rested on my right shoulder. "Are we lost?" He was no longer sounding like the tribe leader's son. He was sounding almost _caring_. Yep, now this was getting freaky.

I sighed gently then turned to him. "Sort of. I know where to go, but I can only get there if you trust me with your life."

"Don't I already?" And despite his snarky, sarcastic tone, it actually sounded sincere. I didn't know how to respond, so I just shook his hand off and began to move my arms, feeling the water beneath our feet. I could feel a slight trembling as a flat piece of ice, square and big enough for us both to lie down on side-by-side, and brought it up into the air.

My concentration was on nothing but my bending, but I did hear his slight gasp. I moved us along, going back the way we came a little bit before I moved us to the side. I could see my igloo just below and forward a bit. We now had nothing but air beneath us for a while. I moved the ice piece along, slowly coming down while going forwards. I landed us just before the igloo then hopped off and ran into the igloo, ignoring the obviously full of questions Aurek.

I crawled into the igloo and saw Ayla first thing. She was lying still, and she didn't seem to be breathing. I paused for a moment then hurried over to her, kneeling down beside. Her head was under the covers, and I carefully pulled them away, eyes wide and full of fear. Her eyes were also wide, but they were unseeing, emotionless, devoid of humanity. Her skin was already going blue, and I had to stifle a sob as the tears welled up in my eyes.

With a shaking hand I placed two fingers lightly over her eyelids, and slid them down over those amazing, emerald green eyes.

**Okay, anyone who enters an OC, they'll probably be used in the future. Even from the Southern Water Tribe which will shortly be left behind. (spoiler) Also, if anyone does enter another while I'm just writing away, I'll bring them in soon enough. And, you may have noticed that a few of the names sound kind of, normal, in this day-and-age. Yes, they do, because I'm too lazy to find fancy Chinese names like Katara, Zuko, Aang and so on. **

**So far, I'm enjoying writing this, and I hope the few, if anyone, of you that are reading this are enjoying it as well. I'm still writing up many, many more chapters, and I'm not planning on stopping anytime soon. So, prepare for cliff-hangers, adventure, deep insights to Emily (because it's mostly from her point of view) and much more in this story of the new world in Avatar history.**


	4. Chapter Three Farewell Ayla

**Chapter Three:**

_Farewell, Ayla. __Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and two days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 19:27_

**Current Location:**

_The Southern Water tribe village._

The first thing I felt after the shock slowly began to wear off was anger. Maybe if we still lived in the village and hadn't been kicked out people might have noticed before she moved on. Maybe she wouldn't be gone. Maybe I wouldn't be a possible orphan. Maybe, maybe, maybe. I barely noticed Aurek crawl in after me. He was silent as he took in my trembling body and Ayla's blue skin, then he slowly put an arm round me. It was hesitant, I knew why, but I didn't want a hug. Or did I? I didn't know anymore. My Mum had just died, that fact was certain.

He pulled his arm back suddenly, but I still was hardly taking in everything other than Ayla's frail body lying snuggly in the fur coats. Her cheeks were still slightly pale, which showed she can't have departed too long ago. Ugh, if only I hadn't picked up stupid Aurek, I might have been able to stop this! Without thinking it through, I turned quickly and placed my fingers in a weird circle on his chest, then suddenly pushed down so my palm smacked into his torso. He went _flying_ and crashed into the side of the igloo.

Some of the ice squares fell away and I heard him moan gently. I stood swiftly and strode over to where he was lying. I plunged my hand into the demolished ice shards and grabbed him by the collar of his coat, pulling him up off the ground. I wasn't entirely conscious for some reason. It felt almost like a dream/nightmare that I couldn't escape from or stop, simply a passenger, just watching it all go by. He was unable to touch the ground because of how I held him up. He just hung limply, his head lolling around on his chest.

His head slowly turned up till his eyes found mine, and they flew open even wider in shock. He looked utterly terrified of me now, and I could only just make out in the reflection of his eyes, two glowing blue lights. Rather bright, I thought, absently, I wondered where they must've come from as I threw him out the hole in the igloo. He landed at the edge of the slope and began to tumble down it leaving a light blood trail behind him. I walked out after him, seeming strangely calm. It was an interesting sensation. I knew I was doing wrong but I didn't want to stop, it felt _normal_. I could feel myself moving, but at the same time I felt strangely numb. It felt too much like a dream that I really hooked it up to reality as it suddenly fled, my body falling forward as my knees caught my fall.

I was breathing heavy and I could feel bile rising in my throat but I could hold it down. Everything came crashing down over me at once and I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as I put my hands just behind my ears, clamping down hard as my arms covered my hearing sensors. I was struggling to keep down the scream that wanted to erupt from my mouth, slip past my lips, release itself and show the world my pain. It felt like my brain was exploding. It hurt physically and mentally everywhere and I had no idea what to do.

I suddenly realised I was whining pitifully, unable to scream so suppressing it to something softer, something less audible. The pain was slowly subsiding, melting away into nothingness. I wasn't sorry to see it go, but all the same, it took me a few more moments of heavy breathing and trying to gather myself again before I remembered Aurek. Shit! He'd fallen down the slope. I scrambled over to the edge and looked down.

The blood trail was weak which made me feel slightly better, and he wasn't totally motionless. In fact, he was sprinting; towards the village. Double shit! He was going to tell, even after he swore on his warrior's honour! "Son of a bitch!" I screamed after him. My voice was hoarse and sounded almost like a screech of a bird's as the four words echoed and reverberated around the area. Then a sudden madness took over me. I slowly stood up, arms out in front of me, and closed my eyes. I could feel and see his blood and his sweat slicken body. I moved my arms slowly, forcing the water within and on his anatomy to stop him.

I watched him within the darkness of my mind, forcing him to fly over the ground. Then I moved him around like a puppet, a demented sickness wishing for gore and violence slowly creeping up and through me. It entwined itself upon my mind and I almost let out a psychotic laugh. I kept it down and moved my body so that while the rest of him was still, his arm slowly twisted round in the socket till a loud _crack_ filled the air, followed shortly by his scream of pain. **(Yes, this new 'Avatar' has a violent side)**

I pushed on, moving his body till every few inches along his bones shattered in that arm. He was screaming his head off, curling up the rest of his body on his side on the ground as his arm remained elevated and shaping itself into grotesque patterns that would have made any normal, any sane, person vomit. He was shaking, shivering in the cold and in pain, now whimpering. I was sick. I had some horrible disease that was making me do this.

I couldn't hold down the bile anymore, and as Aurek stood up and began sprinting back towards the village, I retched and gagged a little into the snow before standing up and wiping my mouth on some of the cleaner snow. I knew what I had to do. I glanced over my shoulder at the igloo and could still see Ayla's blue face. I cringed then take a few steps back and took a running leap off the edge.

* * *

><p>I reached the village after much pacing and trying to talk myself out of apologising, but in the end I had surrendered into braving the taunts I knew would be heard. But there was no-one. All sleeping? No, it was about quarter past eight at night by now. It wasn't that late, something must be up. I walked over to the largest igloo and looked inside the doorway, pulling the skins that fell over the large entrance back slightly. I instantly let them fall as I saw the three elders all talking, Aurek sitting nearby them all, looking pretty sorry for himself with a make-shift cast.<p>

"If what Aurek says is true, then we have to look out for ourselves! Banishment is the only thing I can come up with," the tribe's leader's right hand man was hissing. He had dark brown hair that was rather long but his hardened features showed he was definitely a male, no matter how long his hair got. His eyes were so dark they looked black and his skin was tough and leather-like after so many hours hunting in the sun and ice as a young man. The many folds of wrinkles seemed to be the only thing his face consisted of. His name was Raul.

"Yes, but if she is the new Avatar, then we should at least send her off knowing," Argued the third in command, Sloane. I always liked Sloane; he seemed to be the fairest of the three.

The leader just sat with a hand held up to his chin, staring into the fire, considering both sides, I imagined. "Nyack, decide already! She may be planning on wrecking havoc upon this village right now!" Raul seemed to yell but it was barely more than a whisper. Nyack was the leader, he was semi fair, usually he thought guilty though, so it surprised me to see him looking for an answer, even after I shattered most of the bones in his sons arm.

"We could use her for an advantage," he finally said in a quiet yet still strong voice that radiated power. "The other Nations will never see it coming. The Avatar stopping the War, it's brilliant."

Sloane furrowed his brow and his golden eyes stared up into Nyack's grey ones. "You're incorrect. She couldn't do that. Her sole duty is to help the world, so she would end the War, but she would do it peacefully, so was the way of the previous Avatar, so is the way of this one."

Nyack scowled. "Sloane, do not tell me what I can and can't do. She will have to do as we say. If she does not, she will be banished. It's as simple as that. And since you seem to be on better terms with her than us, you will be the one to talk to her."

Sloane gritted his even, white teeth. "Fine. What if she refuses?"

"Then you're both, banished," Nyack concluded. Raul snickered and stood. Nyack followed Raul and they both walked towards the entrance, not yet noticing the narrowed honey-brown eye that watched them. I quickly backed away then paused, pressing myself flat against the outside wall. When they both exited I stepped out to block them off, putting on a sickly smile.

"Fine afternoon, isn't it?" I asked lightly. All the blood drained from Raul's face but Nyack remained strong.

"Indeed. Eavesdropping isn't tolerated in this village Miss Emily. Keep your ears to yourself." Nyack glowered at me but I just smirked.

"Don't tell me what to do."

He glowered more. "Young lady, I am the leader of this village and so the leader of you. Show some respect!"

"Yes, you may be the village leader, but I'm the Avatar, you don't own me." Cheek, I was doing pretty well seeing as how I'd only just learned I was the legendary Avatar. Nyack didn't seem to think so.

"That may be true, but you will need respect for your new Masters, if you ever find some. I doubt it though." Raul was keeping quiet, still looking nervous around me. I smirked still and moved my wrist slowly, and he suddenly fell to his knees in silent pain. Nyack took one look at Raul then stepped forward. "Cease your bloodbending this instance!"

"Or what?" I asked calmly, my face composed so I looked almost innocent. Raul was now curled up in a foetal position, shaking violently.

"Or I will banish you!"

I paused for a moment. "Nah, that doesn't sound very... Threatening. I'm leaving anyway, but not before I give this village hell." I added the last bit on with another smirk.

Nyack snarled. "You are not the Avatar, it is a lie! The Avatar is peaceful, not a monster, you will never amount to as much as Avatar Aang did!"

"That doesn't matter to me," I said calmly as Raul continued to shudder. "Thing is, I'm the Avatar, I'm here, watch out." I was just working on instinct now. I didn't actually want to hurt them all, but taunting them worked easily. They would leave me alone if I plucked the right strings. I was actually planning on leaving though; there was nothing here for me now. Except... Perhaps Ayla's body. I would have to hide it from them, show her departing respect by holding an intimate funeral or cremation. One way or another, she was going to be put to rest nicely. I wasn't letting it go any other way.

Nyack looked at me, to Raul, then to me again then sighed. "Fine, please release your hold over Raul." I did so after a few more torturous seconds. Raul spluttered and pulled himself to his feet.

"Demon!" He screeched then ran off. Nyack wasn't impressed. I turned towards the entrance.

"Do I have your permission to talk to your son?"

"Do you need it?"

"No, but I kinda wanted to see what you'd say if I asked." I shrugged and moved swiftly forward into the igloo, sitting right beside Aurek who moved as far as he could away. Sloane noticed me and quickly stood, leaving the igloo as swiftly as I had entered. I held back the smile that threatened to spring to my lips. "Scared?"

"Yes, you are a bloodbender, how can I not be scared?" He looked utterly terrified as he spoke. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm actually here to apologise. I hadn't tested bloodbending on a human before and the thrill of it simply... It just took over." I was completely aware of how idiotic and untrustworthy I sounded. It was the truth though. The violence was just sudden, I had no idea what had come over me, but I didn't want it again. Unless the person I was torturing harmed one of my family, then they would be sorry, but only then. Bloodbending I had learned after thinking about where water may reside. Water particles in the air, in the blood stream, in sweat; just went to show how many hours I spent in the coven, alone.

"Yeah, and I'm a pink penguin called Lilly," he said sarcastically while also showing he was mad. I sighed gently, understanding his reason.

"Look, I'm planning on leaving this village; I know you've always wanted to see the world. Trust me, from how you brag at the village centre*, it's kinda obvious. So, I was planning on asking if you would like to come with me." It was a long shot, after all, I'd nearly killed him, he didn't have any right to trust me. I just didn't want to leave alone. **(*Since I'm from New Zealand, we have a slightly different style of language to others. Some words may be incorrectly spelled because of our style. Centre, here, is spelt as shown, not the American spelling)**

He was silent for a while. Actually thinking after what I'd done? Wow... He must have smacked his head pretty hard. He looked up at me finally. "I would, but my arm is seriously damaged, thanks to someone..." He turned the last bit into a curse at me and I paused for a moment before standing up and walking over to him. He jumped but was too frightened to move.

"Stick out your arm."

"Please don't break it more..."

"Stick out your damn arm, now."

He did as I ordered and I carefully unwrapped the cast, him wincing every now and again. Baby... Even I could have pushed through that without whining like an otter-dog missing out on his meal. I held it up lightly before moving my other arm softly, feeling the gently tug of the ice below my feet as it tried to ignore my command over it. As it melted into water it flowed smoothly and coated his arm, no longer cold but a warmth that made it feel like it wasn't even there. His clothes didn't even get wet as I carefully moved his bones back into place, unblocking the blood flows and overall simply fixing up the mess I'd made.

When I pulled away and let the glowing water fall, he was staring in awe at his totally healed arm. "Whoa..." I shrugged modestly.

"So, is that a yes now? I really would have stayed but... With Ayla's passing and the leader's being so rude, I just don't know." I sighed gently again. He looked almost pitying towards me.

"Oh, right. Um, yeah, I'll come with you. Why are you even going out into the world on such short notice?" His question came with an obvious answer I seemed to know before I even really thought of it.

"To master the four elements as the previous Avatar's have all tried to do. I also need to end this War, Aang did it before, I have to do so again. I may be violent on the 'occasion', but I do have to work for the world." I was almost quoting. I read a lot of what was contained in the other vessels, and so I quoted often about what I read, although, usually I twisted the words around to suit me better.

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Hate to break it to you, but the rest of the world hates us, and the other Nations. How are we going to live through this?"

I grinned gently. "It's always worth a shot, right? What's life without a little risk?*" Again, a quote I faintly recalled. **(*Note: The phrase quoted belongs to J.K Rowling, Warner Bros and any other companies involved with the Harry Potter series, mainly directed at the character Sirius Black. No copyright was intended)**

He smirked back, finally seeming to relax. He really must have hit his head _hard_. "Ahh, you finally loosen up enough to say that. Usually you seem so tense." I shrugged gently then looked out the door.

"We still have the small matter of the leader's. What will they do about your honour and such if you come with me?"

He let out a 'pfft' noise. "Yeah, like I have any worthy honour here. There's so little people here it doesn't even matter. I wish to be better at fighting and have more people who know my name." Wow... His life's dream sounded oddly like something one from the Fire Nation might have said. A lot of them lived in ignorance.

I let out a soft sigh. "I'm..."

"We're," He interrupted crossly.

"Right, _we're_ the most insane people in the world right now."

He grinned again. "The sane people are no fun."

I shared a small grin back. "You got that right. Anyway, there's the small matter of trying to plan this all then leave before anyone gets in our way or is forcing themselves onto us so we can drag them along.

Aurek nodded. "Yes. Also, please don't break me again. I'm rather tender."

"And you call yourself a warrior," I teased as we got up and left the igloo. Nyack was waiting outside with Sloane, and from the look he cast at me, I knew he wasn't pleased to see our happy faces. Aurek held up his arm.

"Hey Dad, she fixed me up."

"That does not matter. She broke you in the first place. She never will be my defender, nor to anyone else of this village. I will make sure of that." Nyack's nostrils flared as he finished the final bit of his little speech.

Time to get my taunt back on. "Touching. I bet it took you a while to rehearse that, Nya. I hope you don't mind me cutting your name short, but I got tired of pronouncing all two syllables. Also, I don't care what this village thinks of me, I have the rest of the world to explore."

That's when he finally looked 'happy'. The sight was rather sickening. "Excuse me, but, how are you going to get anywhere? There's a fair lot of water to get across and walking won't always be the best way. You aren't the very best waterbender and not even he..." I gritted my teeth as I noted the sexist way he said the words. "...would be able to succeed in the task you are so lightly thinking of endeavouring. Miles and miles of nothing but water, you'll die out there, without a doubt."

I was stumped for a moment, and then I remembered all the vessels, some merely preserved in the ice, still in good shape. One of the Fire Nation battle ships was probably our best bet. It would blend in with that one Nation, and we can park it a bit away before my waterbending came in handy getting to other Nations. It was a good plan; I just hoped we could scavenge enough coal to fuel the guzzling engine. Apart from that it should be smooth sailing...

I must have smiled because Nyack's nostrils flared again and he stormed off through the darkened village. I turned my head to see the silent Sloane. He was the youngest elder, I wouldn't even dare to call him a real elder, he was only in his early twenties at the most, but he was far wiser than most others. It really surprised me. "Sloane?" I asked gently, my voice now only anxious, showing actually vulnerability now that the village's leader was gone.

He looked up slowly, his eyes showed that he was tortured and the usual gold that made me want to think of him as my own father or older brother, fled from my mind. He was hurting, really bad, torn between two decisions. Too much like how I felt way too often. He was silent for a moment and I nearly snapped my head round to Aurek who was shifting from foot to foot and irritating the hell out of me. Sloane finally spoke up after what felt like ages. "I'm banished if I talk to you in a nice tone. I'm probably banished anyway already. My life's here though, my mother, father and my brother. I can't just... I can't just leave it all behind." Despite him being so wise and always there for everyone, he now sounded like a lost child.

"Sloane, the world is harsh. Ayla recently died and it hurts so much to leave her behind, but I am, to stop this damned War. You can always come back when the elders die off anyway." I was doing a pathetic job of giving him advice. I really wanted him to come along; he was always so nice and brought a pleasant calm over everything. He also seemed so... So quiet despite his helpfulness, like he wasn't letting on everything he knew.

"Emily. I really would like to. But I can't. Well, I could but leaving would break their hearts."

"It's breaking mine to even leave Ayla's body behind, Sloane. Do you want this War to end as well?" There was suddenly a passion behind what I said. I felt so strong, the power surging even more than before when the moon had submerged me into semi-consciousness.

He stared at me for a moment then gave a slight nod. "I'll talk to them, they may see sense. I will meet you at your igloo in half an hour, maybe a few more. If I don't show up within an hour then I might not be able to come." I smiled gently at him.

"Thanks, Sloane. I really appreciate you doing this."

"So what am I? Garbage?" Aurek muttered and I had to resist, the most yet, to not punch his face in.

"It's fine, Emily, I'm not the only one who wants and needs this War to end."

He turned and walked off as I spun round to face Aurek. "We're going back to my igloo to decide what to do with Ayla, then when Sloane shows up we're going down to the coven so I can show you what we're using to get to the other three Nations. That sounds like a good plan for now."

Aurek nodded, still looking pissed off about being left out of the conversation. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his wrist, dragging him along back to the slope, still with the new and unpleasant blood stains. He glared at me again as we stopped by the trail with the horrid copper-y stench filling my nose. I glanced at him. "Dude, I didn't have any control over what I was doing."

"You didn't have to throw me off a cliff!"

"Yeah, but at least you didn't die..." I muttered sourly.

He looked angry but allowed me to bend up a lift to take us to the igloo. The hole was still there, allowing frost to edge its way over to Ayla's perfect and blue face. I stumbled up and collapsed to my knees beside her, wondering if freezing her might be nice, so people could see her beauty, even in death. But she would've hated that. Being stuck in something worse than a museum.

Aurek hung back a little, probably worried I'd lose it again. At least he was smart on one thing. I pulled away the covers so I could see what she wore. It was similar to my stuff; only, the trousers she wore were slightly tighter, but still warm enough, and the coat fell neater, less ruffled and hiding. Forty or something and still looking twenty. I smiled weakly; she was a wonderful mother to have. To have had...

I slowly picked her up but instantly fell back with my dead mum on top of me. This was so disrespectful... But it had to be done. Aurek looked hesitant but he picked her boots up and I managed to lift the rest of her up by the armpits. We carried her out to lay her gently in the snow. Now I could bend her around easier. First of all, I had to figure out what to do with her. No. It was no longer her. It was an empty shell, no longer holding the spirit that was her. Was Ayla. I looked down at the body and felt my eyes fill with tears. Shit... Not here. Can't be shown as weak in front of an enemy only hours before.

I sighed gently and Aurek looked at me with his huge and curious eyes. "You're going to miss her," he said lightly, as if he too was sharing my pain. I nodded weakly but still didn't allow the tears to come. His hand touched my shoulder ever so gently; it was more like the whisper of one. So he was still frightened of me... Good choice, even if it made me long to actually be hugged by him. I closed my eyes gently and exhaled longer than I had inhaled.

It hurt, but pain was manageable. People went through this everyday when the War decided to claim mores lives. The stupid War... I was stuck on what to do with Ayla's body still, and Aurek seemed to be stumped as well, so I just stared down at her face for a while until Sloane showed up. He noticed Ayla and suddenly stopped.

"How did she pass on?" Was his first question.

"I... I just came back and she was blue," I whispered in response. He nodded and knelt down beside her, glancing over her body.

"Have you decided what to do with this?" Sloane questioned as he gestured over the corpse. I shook my head and continued to struggle against the daft tears that wanted to slide down my cheeks. He nodded again and paused for another moment. "I think she might have liked to be let float off into the water. A water funeral, the final resting place for the beautiful and elegant Ayla?"

I knew he was just trying to make me feel better by talking nicely about her. The rebellious mother didn't seem to suit that though, so I just shook my head. "I was thinking about either burying her or cremating her," I choked out.

Sloane nodded yet again. "A cremation is something that the Fire Nation created. They always send off their dead in that manner. Are you sure about considering that as an option?" I nodded in return.

"Yes, I am. I don't think she'd want to be buried in the ice, though. It was just another option, like Ethan was buried in the Earth Kingdom." Talking about my brother just _had_ to come into it...

"Alright. Where shall we scatter the ashes?"

"She was a free spirit, I suggest just around the ocean, or the Air Temples if we reach there, then she can travel on the air currents." I was coming up with the ideas as I talked, but they sounded pretty good. Sloane raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to the Air Temples? When? I'm pretty certain you're meant to master the element of Water first, then Earth, then Fire and then Air. Carry her around all that time?" It was a good enough question, and I was about to respond when Aurek rolled his eyes and threw a snowball at Sloane.

"Dude, we're talking about her mom right now, Avatar shit's for later." Sloane turned on Aurek but kept his calm as he wiped the snow off his face.

"I know, but it did have a lot to do with her mother if you think about it."

Aurek... He was starting to get on my damn nerves. Maybe bringing him was a bad idea.

"You two, please, I'm thinking of going to the Eastern Air Temple first, just to check around, it's meant to be the closest. Then, if there's no one there, I'll spread the ashes then go to the Northern Water Tribe, happy, Sloane? Happy, Aurek?"

Aurek scowled and was about to respond but Sloane cut in front of him. "Absolutely. So, when do we depart?"

I looked at Sloane, thankful that he had shut Aurek up. "As soon as we..." I trailed off and just threw my hand back at Ayla's body before turning back to him. "And after I thaw out the vessel we're going to be using. Does that sound too hard?"

Sloane shook his head as Aurek glared with the most hatred I had ever seen him manage into the back of Sloane's head. "Not at all. Should we get on with the ceremony then?"

I smiled gently. "Yes, um, how do you cremate someone?"

Sloane looked like he may have laughed had there not been a body between the two of us. "I'll show you. Aurek, can you help me lift Ayla up while Emily searches for a metal box or something close to it?"

Aurek scowled and muttered something under his breath but helped Sloane pick up Ayla while I went into the igloo. Nothing was really metal here, so I decided to make a coffin out of the rocks all along the bottom of the slope. "Be back in a moment," I said as I jumped off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

><p><em>Sloane point of view.<em>

_Time: Approx. 01:32_

I made sure that Ayla's body as securely held up before placing her in one of the furs, a grey and white one that looked almost like a penguin's, leaving only her face visible. I whispered a few words quietly, to make sure that her next life wouldn't be unpleasant, and so that she could rest peacefully knowing I would do all I could to keep her daughter safe. The boy was just standing there, staring and snarling. It was a feral noise, and it should have frightened others, but it was nothing more than a small show of discomfort for him, to me. It was childish and stupid right now when there were many other things to think about.

"How long have you known Emily?" I frowned at Aurek as he questioned me.

"What does it matter?"

"Nothing... Nothing..." He muttered and began to glare at the ground.

I turned away and continued to whisper words to the body before pausing as I heard Emily's distant gasp of pain. It was a soft sound, but still very audible to me. Aurek didn't even notice as I glanced down the hillside. Emily was just down there, looking furious at herself as she cradled one of her hands. Beside her was a rock coffin, perfect for fitting Ayla in, and it was only missing a lid. She was glaring at her hand as she removed her mitten to show it was starting to turn red. What had she done to harm herself this time?

I sighed gently and quickly finished up on the body before going back to the edge of the slope. "Emily, that looks about finished. Can you please hurry up with the lid, at all?" She looked up at me, her eyes seemed slightly distant but she still managed to respond.

"Yep, just give me a moment."

I turned back to the boy who was muttering his own words, but they were curses and cuss words that were improper and disrespectful for a funeral. "Aurek, I would ask you not to use that type of language here. The recently dead may be offended by such." He snapped his head round to me, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Emily, perhaps?"

He shut up after I mentioned her. Ahh, he had a weak spot. Interesting. Well, another weak spot, apart from his obvious ignorance to almost everything. Emily soon returned, a few moments later, with the coffin. Aurek and I carefully laid the body down in it then I went and grabbed some of the coals from the fire pit inside the igloo. I placed them lightly and evenly throughout the coffin and looked to Emily.

"Do you have anywhere that holds a good amount of fire?" She shook her head then paused before nodding.

"I know of somewhere, I'll be back seriously soon, again." She flashed a smile at me and a roll of her eyes at Aurek before darting off again. The boy scowled again but I ignored his anger by checking over the coffin. It was made of black rocks from somewhere in the ice. It was nice work, evenly cut, probably with her one of the waterbending techniques she had come across. I ran a hand across the smooth rock. It was very good craftsmanship. People would pay good money for things created with this type of style. Very nice work, Emily...

I turned my gaze to the sky. The full moon's light fell over most of the landscape, lighting it up like a moonlight ball, while the stars twinkled effortlessly in the indigo heavens above us. It was a beautiful night, and if I had to be killed, then, I would have wished to be put to rest under a sky like this. Hopefully Ayla saw something the same for her final death place.

Aurek poked me in the back of the shoulder and I turned my head carefully to him. "What is it now?"

"Emily's coming back."

Had I been stargazing that long already? I frowned and looked over towards the village. There was a flurry of snow trailing out behind a dark figure. Yes, that was definitely Emily. "Good, morning will be returning once more, very soon. I would like for us to escape this village before then." Aurek stared at me for a moment then turned back to watching Emily smoothly come back to us. As she neared, I saw the faint flicker of a flame beside her. A lamp, she had brung back a lamp. Perfect, that would help more than anything.

Then a sudden tower of ice seemed to grow from the ground, Emily's figure balancing neatly on the top. She was actually a rather good bender, considering she taught herself. Then she was flying through the air as the ice tower fell back down. She landed neatly beside the coffin, her cheeks and nose tinged pink from the cold as the hood fell down from her face. She held out the lamp and I took it carefully before glancing at them both.

"Stand back, and if the smoke comes your way, duck and try not to breathe through your nose." Emily stepped back, and when Aurek didn't, she pulled him away, glaring at him now. I turned back towards the coffin and opened the lid before placing the lamp carefully before the body's head. "Farewell, Ayla of the Southern Water Tribe." I whispered gently then closed the lid.

* * *

><p><em>Emily point of view.<em>

_Time: Approx. 01:57_

The flames licked at the side of the rock coffin but couldn't escape, and the sudden smell of burning flesh rose into the air. I held my breath as much and as long as I could. It was such a horrible the stench that tried to penetrate my un-allowing nostrils that it was hard to hold back the bile that rose in my throat a second time that night. It was about ten minutes before the smoke began to subside, but the smell still lingered and the flames still burned. I hoped Ayla would forgive me for such a quick cremation, funeral, thing. It was the best I could do right now.

Sloane went inside the igloo through the entrance, despite the gaping hole in the side, and returned with an elegantly made pot that had a lid. It was silver and the patterns that twirled and entwined one another were blue. He handed me the pot while he held the lid. "Try in-script something into the side about Ayla, anything you want." He suggested. I nodded and used some of the ice beneath my feet, bringing it up and quickly destroying the cold particles within it to make it normal water.

I carefully made it sharp and began to carve long and curled letters into the top, just under the rim of it. _Ashes to Ashes – Dust to Dust_. I'd read it many times before, but I had to add more. _To the daring and amazing mother, Ayla, who was wed to Kevin and mother to Ethan and Emily. Rest in peace forever in your death. Your body may be gone but your presence remains, know that you are loved even when lost._ That sounded alright.

I handed the pot back to Sloane who opened the coffin. Clear white smoke came out along with a few sparks that were still alight. He carefully moved every last ash into the pot then closed the lid and handed it back to me. I shut the coffin's lid then looked at the pot for a long moment before an angry shove on my shoulder made me turn round. "What the hell do you want know, Aurek!"

"Are we going to get going yet?" He asked looking bored. I managed to control my anger, barely, and gave a jerky nod.

"Yes, we are. Just give me a moment. You have ten minutes, each of you, to pack the things most important to you before you return here. Okay?" Sloane and Aurek nodded. "Good."

I moved my arms carefully and a slide appeared down the slope. "Use that and call me when you're both down the bottom." Sloane quickly slid down but Aurek was pausing at the edge looking nervous.

"Um, do I have to..." He finished with a scream as I shoved him forward.

"Yes, you do," I called after him before stepping inside the igloo. I grabbed the small chest under my bed with golden lines covering it all, weird letters from another language I couldn't decipher lined it. I bundled up some furs and grabbed the kettle, two pots, three bowls and three other pairs of clothing. I folded them all up and then put them in my blue and silver bag. I walked outside and placed the pot that held all that remained of Ayla's body safely inside as well.

I looked down the slope but I couldn't see Sloane or Aurek, so I sat down on the slide edge and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, since my computer's being mean and I've been on holiday for a while this update is probably the longest. Also, if you've submitted an OC I can't yet see it because, like I said, my computer's being snobbish. I'll wind them into the story, somehow, probably using all of them, as long as there aren't too many, and if they belong to the Southern Water Tribe, which will soon be left for a while, then I'll just decide on whether or not to just throw them over into the Northern Water Tribe.<strong>

**Yes, I'm not a very good writer, only a beginner, and mostly because I'm pretty young, only thirteen years of age, so, I'm pretty proud of myself so far. Please no hate comments, just useful points, also, I use a lot of commas because I like seeing them. **

**I may also take a long time to write because I write a lot of my own stories as well, which do take a lot of time and pages and pages. My longest, so far, has probably taken up one hundred and eighty three pages on Microsoft Office Word. **

**I may also write some other stories for other Fanfic things, like, Generator Rex, or possibly even Twilight which has really bad films (in my opinion) but well written books. Crossovers are a possibility because my head can't contain too many separate stories.**

**Anyway, hope you're enjoying what I'm writing despite me being a little bit of a suckish writer, and I hope you enter an OC because my poor little head is so warped and has barely any room left for anything. Any questions just type into a review and I'll try respond to them. **

**Farewell, from:**

The Skyla.

(Yes, I am 'the' because I've yet to come across another person actually called Skyla at birth and is older than me)


	5. Chapter Four  Leaving Your Life Behind

**Chapter Four:**

_Leaving Your Life Behind. __Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and three days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 02:32_

**Current Location:**

_The Southern Water tribe village._

To pass the time it took for the two guys to pack their things, and people say girls take ages with clothing, I star-gazed again. I always imagined different shapes, animals or anything else really to be seen if I connected the lines in the stars. All too often I found faces that still haunted me, mostly Ayla's, sometimes Ethan's, and sometimes, my Father. It hurt, but I kept that down, my expression totally blank. Then I heard Aurek's obnoxious voice echoing from below. "Hey! Emily! Sloane's coming but I got here first!" I suppose he wanted a medal for that...

"Yay," I answered sarcastically. I sat up on the slide and put the bag over my shoulder before standing up and pushing my weight forward. I had my right foot in front of my left and I stuck my arms out for balance as I slid down the slide at an alarming speed. I ignored Aurek's suddenly terrified facial expression. He'd been terrified of just sliding down on his arse, and now I was sliding down on my two feet like a pro. Sweet...

I quickly did some bending so the end of the slid rose up. The momentum from the huge slide brought me up the end with ease and I was flying for one wonderous moment. I closed my eyes and did two cartwheels in the air before landing neatly beside Aurek who looked furious now that I was safe. "Show off..." he muttered and folded his arms crossly. I almost giggled. Almost.

"It's not my fault you suck at sliding," I responded as I closed my eyes and acted as if I was casually putting him down, not totally intending it. He glowered at me and was silent, leaving me amused more than anything. I opened my eyes again when Sloane arrived. He barely had anything, just one small pack all folded neatly up in some furs and tied onto a thin stick he put over his shoulder.

"I travel light," He said as I stared at his small amount of possessions to take.

"Okay, can't say the same for Aurek," I muttered and glared at his three bags he was taking. He scowled some more but I pushed past that. "Anyway, we're going back to the coven, then we can decide on a vessel that we wish to travel in. You will not believe how many have crashed and been frozen in ice. It's pretty fascinating."

Sloane looked interested, but Aurek was still gloomy. I could imagine a dark force field covering him as his eyes glowed red from under his hair due to his head being bent over. It was such a struggle to keep myself from laughing. Instead, I rolled my eye and grabbed his wrist, readjusting my bag, and then pulling him along. He didn't put up a struggle, but it was obvious he wasn't pleased at being towed along.

Sloane just walked beside me, keeping easy pace. "Right, the first element you have to Master will be Water. I think the best plan would be stop at one of the Air temples, let the ashes go, then continue on our way there. Don't you agree?" I simply nodded.

"Yes, that sounds about right. Then what element?"

"After Water, you move on to Earth, then Fire, then Air, as goes the cycle. To do any before the proper other wouldn't work too well." I nodded as I listened to his words. The walk wasn't too long, but in that space of time he told me of a few misfortunate, and some funny, tales of the previous Avatar, Aang. As we reached the coven I stopped.

"How do you know of these stories?" I asked politely.

"I used to travel when I was younger. The War stopped too much of it, but I managed to go to the Earth Kingdom a few times, that's where I heard of these descended knowledge filled tales. Some may be wrong, some may be true, some may be changed, but I found them enjoyable." The way he said the words was way too proper, it almost worried me by how old he looks, and how old he acts.

"Oh, okay."

Aurek was still being dragged along, leaving an obvious snow trail. That wouldn't really matter. We'd be gone by the break of daylight. I walked into the coven, easily seeing through the darkness, even if the other two could not. I was used to this place, I'd been here for years, it always helped to know that I was the only one who knew this place like the back of my hand. This was my place that I would soon be leaving to die. I sighed gently and kept walking, ignoring Sloane's puzzled look. The coven slowly drew in to a tunnel that we had to crawl through. I hated the tunnel, it made me want to flail out, give myself room, instead I had to stay still and act like the longer the tunnel went on, I didn't feel like the air was being squeezed out of me by a panther-constrictor.I stopped suddenly and Aurek's head smacked into my behind. He didn't say ouch or anything, and that made me even angrier than if he had of.

What a bloody perv...

"Why have we stopped?" He asked quietly. Probably frightened the tunnel might collapse on us all. At least we shared that fear.

"Because I have to warn you two of the sudden drop. Just put your hands out carefully and find the slide, then lie flat on your belly like a penguin and allow it to take you. It's a tunnel slide, so make sure you don't get stuck." I could feel Aurek stiffen.

"Uh... Is there another way?"

"No, now, stop being a baby and follow my lead after I go." He nodded and I paused listening for Sloane's answer.

"Okay," he answered in his low voice. It was low enough to be masculine, but not enough to be considered 'deep.' I paused for a moment as my hands found the slide, then I shifted my weight forward. It was a small fall, but it almost knocked the wind out of me. That was felt for only a moment, because then I was moving so fast that my eyes watered from the speed. This was faster than the slide I had created. Much, much faster. I could feel my hair flapping around my head wildly and I felt alive at that moment.

A tight turn sent me upside down as I spun round the ice-slide on my stomach. I heard Aurek's yelp as Sloane possibly pushed him. Nice job Sloane. I couldn't dwell on that right now, right now I was enjoying this... This electric sensation. I let out a laugh as I went past some more corners, somehow managing to turn over onto my back, my feet going first. I let out a huge laugh that echoed through the small space. I didn't care, this was so amazing.

It ended all too soon as I saw light up ahead. I braced myself for the impact I knew all too well. As the white light neared, I squinted into it. Then the tunnel was gone, and I was still travelling through the air. I opened my eyes quickly as they become used to the sudden light, and I moved my arms around quickly. Feel the water particles, now use them... A giant water wave came up to catch me and pull me gently back to earth. I turned around as fast as I could and repeated the bending as Aurek came shooting out. I caught him and pulled him back down before quickly pushing up the water to catch Sloane.

Once the two of them were safely on the ground I allowed the wave to fall back. We were on a circular island in the middle of a thick water moat which quickly cut off to the huge mountains of ice that reached far up to the roof which was similar to the walls. Clear ice but with many smaller circles all around it letting in pure, white light. I had no idea where the light was coming from, but I didn't currently care. Right now I had to decide on which of the humongous vessels were clearly seen through the thick but see-through ice.

There were three Fire Nation War ships, one was fully smashed up, the two others were okay though. There was one of the air ships used by the Fire Nation, still in rather good condition, two Water War fleet ships, and one Earth Kingdom tank. "Okay you two, shopping time," I said.

Sloane looked amazed by the many ships here, and Aurek was in awe as well. I waited for a while before Sloane finally spoke up.

"We could fold away the Air Ship and store it on one of the Fire Nation ships. We travel on one of them, I suggest, maybe grab a canoe from the Water ships?"

"Sounds alright, let's get started."

Aurek and Sloane stood back, allowing me space as I moved my arms slowly, closing my eyes as I breathed carefully. I could see the ship's shape clearly within my mind, and I moved my arms slowly, along with the rest of my body, moving my chi as I did. I could feel myself almost elevate as I finally pulled on the water, bringing the ship out from inside the glacier. I carefully emptied it of water as it slowly broke through the ice and kept its side attached to the glacier for now. I opened my eyes and stood back.

The ice had moved to fill the boat's shape as I'd pulled it out, and now it stuck out, 3D, looking like it could fall off any second, but the ice was too strong. I did something similar with the air vessel, but let it down on the ice. Sloane helped me fold it up, Aurek had tried but failed so I had told him to sit down again. It wasn't that easy to fold it up and push the engine down into the basket, but we managed, and I bended it up onto the deck of the boat so we could push it away when we needed to.

I paused for a moment, to stare around the huge space. Even though I had come here too many times to count, it still made me happy to see that the world could hold something so beautiful. Aurek noticed me and nudged my shoulder lightly. "Um, Emily, we have to leave soon." I shook my head to remove myself from the trance.

"Oh yeah, right."

I pulled a canoe from the Water Nation ship and put it on the Fire Nation War ship's deck beside the air vessel. I'd have to call it something like an air balloon, it just was shaped like it. That's when a question suddenly hit me. How the hell were we gonna get this huge ship out of here? Sloane seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"The water is coming through a small hole from the West, we should be able to get out along that way, if you can make a tunnel large enough to sail through?" He was a good thinker, I would have taken a fair bit longer to think that up. He was definitely a valuable asset to our team. If we could even be called that. I nodded after a few seconds of thought then began to carve out the large tunnel. I made sure it was three times the width of the ship, and almost twice the height. I would have to fill it up as we went, so no one would find the place.

Aurek watched me while Sloane admired the ship, I could hear his murmured words of the quality craftsmanship. He was so weird sometimes... But at least he wasn't as bad as damn Aurek. I glanced at him as I paused my bending. He had turned his gaze to the few fish that were swimming around in the water. He poked one and it squirted water in his face. He fell back looking shocked and annoyed before he lunged at the fish and grabbed it. He held it up, triumphant, then it wiggled from his grasp and flipped around, its tail smacking into his face before it flopped back into the water.

That time I did giggle. He paused. "Did you just... Did you just giggle at me?" He asked. Sloane turned towards the two of us. I held down the blood that wanted to rush to my face.

"Yes, so? A fish slapped you in the face. It was funny." He just stared at me. Oh God... What now?

"Okay then." He finally said, then I turned back to the tunnel making again. He just had to turn me into a... A freakin' girly girl. They all giggled like mad and it sickened me. As if their giggling would make them street smart, better at protecting themselves or even being able to attack or hunt. But they did get guys. I scowled gently and made myself swear that I wouldn't giggle like one of those 'girls' again. I waited for the man and the boy to go back to whatever they were doing before I continued to carve out the tunnel.

I finished a good few hours later. The sun still was hiding its heat and warmth away which meant it had to be before eight or nine. The sun came up rather late in Spring around here. By this time, Aurek had gotten bored of the fish and had fallen asleep on the ice, and Sloane as re-packing his pack. I had to face it now. I was boring, even those daft girls that wear make-up all day and just hang around to flirt with guys are less boring than me. I sighed gently and walked over to Aurek, wondering how best to wake him up and please myself.

I remembered the fish and grinned then turned to the water. I looked around for one of the larger ones and slowly felt the push and pull of the water. The movements relaxed me, but I made sure I moved them to my will this time. A small water ball with one of the fish inside it hovered over Aurek for a moment and I paused to look over at Sloane. He was just grinning, and at my look he nodded. I turned back to Aurek then dropped the water over him. He let out a wail and sat up quickly, breathing heavy.

He glared at Sloane and I, both snickering into our hands, almost in silence as I clutched my stomach to ease the pain of so much humour. He stood up and scowled, not noticing the still fish down his top till it began to flap round. He looked down and its tail slapped the other side of his face prior to the first time. He fell back and the fish flopped free, managing to reach the shelter of the water. Aurek gave a moan of pain and put a hand to his reddening cheek. I turned silent in my gales of laughter, trying hard not to give myself heart failure.

Sloane was smiling slightly, now, and walked up to Aurek, easily pulling him up. "What was that for?" Aurek moaned.

"For falling asleep on the job." Sloane had to answer for me, I'd fallen forward into the snow and onto my back; legs up in the air like a dead insects while my arms clutched around my waist and torso. Aurek scowled over at me and looked at the tunnel.

"Well, it took a while..." He mumbled. "But she did do a good job."

He was complimenting me... Me? For what? Putting up a tunnel to sail a ship through? That wasn't anything. He seriously confused me... Great, last thing I need, a confusing yet really cute guy on my ship. 'My ship'... Where had I gotten that? Was I the captain? No, that'd be Sloane, he's way better at travel than me. But it was my idea to go, and I was the one who thawed out the boat, and the tunnel to the outer world. At the reminder of the tunnel I glanced through it again. It was still dark outside, so it was hard to see the exit, but it was a good exit, only a few meters of normal ice before the ocean. Perfect.

I slowly stood up, the pink on my face quickly subsiding as I remembered we were leaving. I was leaving the only place I'd ever been in this world. Aurek was now staring at me in silence, an eyebrow raised. Oh crap, I'd been silent too long, now they'd think I'd be having second thoughts on travelling the world. "Emily?" It was Sloane who was talking. "Can you bring the ship down now? We should probably get going."

I nodded quickly and shook myself out of the daze. I hissed at Aurek to be quiet as he opened his mouth to say something stupid and he quickly clamped it shut. Well, he listened to me sometimes, that's something. I closed my eyes and allowed my senses to drift through the ice that held up the ship. I melted it and used the water that was now suspending the water in thin air to take it slowly down to the ground. Usually this would have relaxed me, but I could feel the weight of the boat, and it was bloody heavy. I opened my eyes as the boat touched down lightly on the water in front of the tunnel. Good job me!

I didn't notice I was puffing and panting till Sloane put a hand carefully on my shoulder and offered that I take the first rest. I shook my head. "No, we figure out how to work the boat and two stay up, the other rests. You two can sleep first. I'll go last." I had to. I was the one dragging us all off into the middle of nowhere.

"Can I sleep first?" Aurek asked. Ugh, the Prince of Work he was, and he's asking for the first rest?

"Yes, you can," Sloane answered.

To vent my frustration away from Aurek, I made an ice platform that went up to the top of the ship's deck. We couldn't open the gangway yet, not till we made sure everything inside still worked. Which it should, and the lighting wouldn't be a problem if I could find enough coal to light up all the lamps and keep the engine powered for a good while. The controls should be perfect, the ice only froze them, and I removed all water from the boiler room and the furnace.

I walked easily up the ice, but Aurek kept falling back. In the end, Sloane had to drag Aurek and his things up. The boy didn't even say thank you. I wondered, again, why I was even bringing him. But then I remembered that if we ever went into battle, he might be good to use as a shield. That's the reason I was bringing him. He might also be able to help with his weird charm and casual innocence to everything else. Yes, I needed him, even if that meant trying not to roll my eyes every time he opened his mouth.

Aurek was told to give the largest bedroom to me, then find two more that were suitable for Sloane and him. He set off on his job, mumbling something about probably needing a map for the ship. Sloane and I went around the top of the deck, first, to check up on all the weapons that had been stored on the boat. There were four catapults, but one was broken beyond repair, so we threw it off board once I'd cut it up into smaller bits. The rest of the weapons were fine, and Sloane and I pushed the folded up Air ship and canoe into the room with the catapults; which had a metal trapdoor for a door out on the deck, and once we'd all finished exploring most of the ship, I went to the only place we hadn't gone. The controls room.

It was fine, though. Nothing was out of place, the lamps all had a good supply of wax and oil that kept them running and so did the furnace, enough coal to keep it running for three weeks, I reckoned. But we still had a good lot of coal left over, even with the furnace sorted. This must have actually been a shipping boat, not one sent to fight the War. Which meant this must have been in the time of the Avatar Aang. Perhaps it held treasure and knowledge in some of the chests we had found. I ran a hand over the steering wheel before gripping it. It felt normal, despite me having never touched something like this before. Sloane was right behind me, smiling lightly.

"Do you want to steer the ship, or should I?" His voice was light and I quickly found out why when I responded.

"You steer please," I had said a little too loud, and it echoed in the metal room, almost hurting my ears. "Ugh, okay, whispering in here only."

He grinned and took the wheel as I stepped away. "Okay." He flicked some switches similar to ones that lined one of the walls in the boiler room, and the ship suddenly lurched to life, moving forward jerkily at first, but slowly becoming smoother. The first movement had thrown me off my feet, but Sloane couldn't help me as he was too busy steering, so I hit my head on the metal floor. I could tell that this would annoy me even more than Aurek does if it continued.

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm going to go see Aurek. Can you man the ship by yourself?" My voice was still soft despite the clanking sounds of the ship as it slowly became used to floating along.

"Yes, I can, I've been in a ship like this before. But that's a tale for later, right now, go find that boy. Make sure he doesn't smack his head on a wall or something."

I grinned. We both had some jokes about Aurek to talk to one another about, so at least I had someone here who I could work well with. I left the room through the door, quickly pulling the door closed as carefully as I could. I walked down the lit hallway to stop outside the open door to my room. It was indeed the largest, probably being the captains before. I walked inside to find my bag on the bed. I tipped it upside down and the contents fell onto the soft material of the blankets on the King sized bed. I began to put them away as quickly as I could, the clothes in the drawer, discarding all the things that had belonged to the previous owner of this room, and replacing them with my own things.

I slid the small box under my bed then paused as I noticed a piece of metal in the corner that was the floor but had been peeled up. I left the box under my bed for now then carefully walked over to the hole in the floor. I winced as a vile stench wafted up and curled around my nose. It was horrid, and I almost backed away, but I pushed on, looking down into the darkness. Nothing. I'd need a lamp. I decided to leave the place for exploring later, right now I could see the distant colours of the sun as it rose over the distant ice mountains.

There was only one window in my room, but it still showed me the rising sun, so I was grateful for it. I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me before putting my hood down. There would be no need to hide myself anymore. I walked past Sloane's room and paused outside Aurek's. He was snoring, loudly, and he was strewn over his bed in such a spastic way I thought someone might have just thrown him onto the mattress. His head was just touching the floor and his limbs were just willy-nilly over his body and the sides of the bed. I restrained myself from walking in there and just shoving him off the bed myself. I moved on and outside, walking to the back of the boat.

I rested my hands lightly on the railing was I watched the 'v' the ship cut through the water go even larger as we went. I saw, very, very faintly, Ayla and I's old igloo, turning pink in the morning colours. I turned my gaze to the village that had been my life for the past sixteen years. No, it hadn't been my life. If it had been I would've been sad to see it go. My life was out somewhere else, the only thing I'd been here was a misfit. My life was beyond the curling waves of the sea, beyond the cold winds that stung revealed flesh, beyond the ridicule they put me through.

Beyond what I'd ever imagined.


	6. Chapter Five Jasmine

**Chapter Five:**

_Jasmine. __Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and three days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 08:46_

**Current Location:**

_On the edge of the inlet leading towards the Southern Water Tribe. _

I watched till the village was gone from sight, and turned to rest my back against the railing. The wind was nice, although cold, but only due to the ice everywhere. I had heard of something called 'home-sickness' before, so I wondered if that could possibly affect me. Probably not. The place I'd just left had never been a home, it had been a prison. I stayed for one reason and only one reason. Ayla.

I closed my eyes quickly and winced, wishing that the pain that spread through me from missing her would cease. I had her, though. Her ashes. But they weren't good enough. She was gone, only what she once was remained. Her spirit was off, somewhere else. I opened my eyes to stare up at the slowly becoming sky blue heavens, hoping that wherever she was, she was happy. Happier than she had been with me, anyway. I wondered, for a moment, on whether or not she'd approve of this.

Me, going out into the world with only my wits and few years of training in some ways of fighting to save me from being killed like the rest of our soldiers. So far, all the people we sent out hadn't returned. Would she frown upon me? If she could see me right now, would she wish I was better? Smarter? Would she have tried stopping me? Or worse... Would she have joined me and got herself hurt or killed? I couldn't have another family member dead. But if she'd have stayed behind, it would have killed her.

I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes, and, after one last check that no one else was around, then I turned around and allowed the salt filled water to drip slowly off the tip of my nose into the water below. The ripples were non-existent because of the ships movement. I could feel my shoulders shaking and a few sobs being choked out, and I was struck by the question of when was the last time I had cried? It can't have been recently, I never cried in front of Ayla, never in the coven, never in town, never when travelling...

I looked back for a while till I remembered when we got the news of Ethan's death and Dad's disappearance. Eight years ago then. It had been eight years since I'd last cried, and for some reason, the sign of sadness, and sometimes joy, actually comforted me. It helped me let out some things I would've rather kept inside me. I continued my pointless crying for a while. I didn't keep track of time too much, but by the time I decided to wipe my eyes clear with the back of my coat, the sun was showing that it was about ten.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the front. Shit. Had we hit an iceberg? Were we about to sink? I made sure that my reflection hid all sign of red or puffiness in my eyes before turning and sprinting round to the front. I looked down into the water and saw wood everywhere. Crap, a canoe! I looked around for whoever had been in it, but there was no sign of them. I could hear the anchor being lowered by Sloane. I looked desperately around.

Sloane was beside me in a moment and he, too, was searching through the water. Then I did something stupid. I slipped off my coat to the two layers underneath, a long sleeved, white and thick singlet, with a blue, tight and warm, t-shirt over the top. I kicked off my boots then dived over the side. I was airborne for a moment, enough to hear Sloane's yell after me and my brain to click in and realise this was so idiotic, then I was in the water. I was frozen for a moment, with shock and the cold, then I made myself a little bubble of air. I began to swim around in this 'bubble', searching even harder for the missing canoeist.

Then I noticed a flash of blue, deep blue, like the dye that the village tailor always said to add to our clothing. I quickly swam deeper down and stuck one of my arms out. I felt material under my hands and I almost released it from surprise, but then I extended the dry bubble and manipulated the water to through me up and out of the water like a rocket. I hit the deck, hard, with whoever it was on top of me. I wheezed, trying to breathe, while Sloane pulled them off of me and started to attend to them.

I laid on the ground for a while, slowly allowing my breathing to return to normal. I stared up at the sky the whole time as my mind drifted away from questioning who I'd just saved, turning instead to how long the boat ride would be before we reached the Eastern Air Temple. I was suddenly feeling rather parched, possibly a side effect from the small amount of salt that managed to cling to my throat. It was making my dizzy and my voice came out as a gentle rasp as I tried to get Sloane's attention. "Sloane... Sloane, I need water..."

He looked over at me, too tired to dry myself through waterbending, and he quickly ran off and inside. He came back out a moment later with two cups in his hands. He gave one to me, then one to the person I saved. I drank it carefully, my throat hurting and feeling like it was closing off. I really had been stupid to dive in after whoever it was. What if they were already dead? No, then Sloane wouldn't have grabbed the second lot of water. I slowly sat upright, trying to ward off the white lights that always burst into my line of vision when I sat up too fast. But even slowly, they came.

I moaned slightly and finished off my water, feeling a little better. I carefully stood up and looked over at Sloane. He was kneeling over the person, hiding their features so I wasn't yet sure who it was. I slowly moved my arms, feeling the water that dripped from my body, then it slowly rose off of me and splashed into the water over the side. I did the same thing for the one I'd saved then coughed lightly. I needed more water. I pushed that aside for the moment and walked over to Sloane and the person, but almost wished I'd hadn't.

I almost snarled like a wild beast. It just had to be her, of course. How typical. It was the girl who had started dating Elliot straight after he had dumped me, the girl who was the most popular bitch in the whole village, the girl who tried to make my life hell since my third birthday and I accidentally pulled her hair, the girl who was the same age as me but always a little better at everything. Jasmine.

Her hair was a golder colour than mine, much fuller, and it had far more visible waves. It was pulled up into a high ponytail, and she had the clear eye colour of blue ice. Her facial features were exactly perfect, her teeth were as well, her body wasn't as perfect as it could have been, slightly smaller and shorter than me, but we were both the same thinness. I wished I'd left her to drown now. Memories of us learning in class, the teacher always asking her to answer questions, everyone loving her while she smiled at me with those damn eyes, her talking with her perfect voice about how she is thankful for all the soldiers. The only thing I had over her, was my bending and fighting. She could do neither.

Her eyes were closed, which made me glad to know that at least she couldn't see me. My hands clenched into fists as I stared down at her and I suddenly had the violent urge again, to cause pain, not ending it till she was even past begging. Sloane glanced at my hands and turned his head to me. "Emily, go find Aurek. He needs to know of what's happened, and he might have to give up his room for her." I nodded stiffly then turned and sprinted off to Aurek's room.

I kicked the door open, without even caring or noticing the sound of breaking metal coming from the hinges. The door smacked against the wall and Aurek sat up quickly, managing to fall back and smack his head on the ground. I stormed over to him and pulled him up by the collar. "Guess who we have on board," I hissed at him. He looked puzzled and didn't answer right away, he was still waking up and getting over his sore head.

"Um... Apart from Sloane, me and you?"

"Yes, a newcomer." He suddenly looked interested.

"Can you just tell me?"

"Why don't you just go out onto the front of the deck and see for yourself," I muttered bitterly.

He looked puzzled again and got up, walking out. I followed him out the door then turned the opposite direction to him and walked away. I could feel his eyes on me before he turned and went outside. I walked into my room, hands still in fists, and I jumped up into the air. I flipped over and landed on my back on my bed, glaring at the ceiling like it was the thing that had done wrong. There was a Fire Nation symbol over my bed but I ignored it, instead, allowing the colour of red-orange to fill my vision, becoming blurred and sending my violence want to an even higher level. I didn't notice the darkness that began to edge inwards until sleep had me in its tight clutches and I didn't want to push it away.

* * *

><p>I wasn't aware of anything but my sight at first. I thought I was in some type of forest, but there was a pearly white mist that made it difficult to see, so I couldn't be certain. I was soon aware that I was wearing a light dress that stopped halfway down my thighs. It was a similar white to the mist, and the material felt like flowing water, so soft, it couldn't be real. I had slightly rounded shoulder bita, poofing out slightly. It was only a short sleeved but I felt warm despite it possibly being a forest and misty. I should be freezing, but I wasn't.<p>

My feet were bare and the ground beneath my feet was presumably moss. It was soft and spongy and damp, yet my feet weren't pulling it from the ground, and neither did I feel the wet I should have. I raised my head again, looking around. I took a step forward, careful about where my foot went. The rock I put my weight onto looked wet and slimy, but I barely even felt it. It was like I wasn't even there, a drifting presence, watching but unable to touch. I didn't even feel like I was breathing as I exhaled. This was so weird...

And then I heard noise. I looked round but was unable to see for a moment, then, as if on fast forward, the mist pulled back and I could see two enormous trees rising high above my head with huge roots twisting through the water. On one of the roots was Zotia. Long dead Zotia. She was on her knees, pleading with the dark figure, shaped like a Fire Nation soldier, standing over her. She was trying to persuade him that we didn't want War, we wanted to be left in peace. I couldn't hear her exact words with my ears, I more felt them in my mind.

I began to walk silently towards them, trying to be unnoticed. The figure let out a low laugh and began to say something about no mercy to the weak. He fell back into the stance I remember from when I was a child, but this time, he didn't notice me. Instead, he just let the fire manifest then curl around Zotia. I took a step back and let out a yelp as her cries of pain filled my ears. I put my hands over my head for a moment, body bent over, eyes squeezed shut as I tried to block it out. But it echoed in my skull and I could almost feel the burning that would be the last thing Zotia would ever sense.

My eyes suddenly flew open and I ignored the glowing blue that flashed at the edge of my vision. I moved my arms and some water was taken from the moisture in the air, it turned sharp and raced towards the soldier. They turned, just as Zotia's burning body fell back into the water below, their helmet falling down and their face being revealed. It was Aurek's, and I only saw it a millisecond, full of shock and pain before the water sliced right through him. I froze, and he too was frozen, then he fell back in two halves.

"No..." I whispered gently, running forwards. I barely touched the ground but I felt heavier than I'd ever felt before. I gave a slight jump and landed neatly on the tree root that was high over the ground. I looked down into the swamp water but all I saw was blood. There was a flash of black in my vision and suddenly everything had blood splashed across it. "No!"

I screamed the second 'no'. This wasn't real, how could it be? But it felt like it was... Then everything began to fade and I fell backwards. I expected to hit the ground but I didn't, I just kept falling down and down into darkness. The light was getting further and further away from me as the black tunnel began to squeeze in, suffocating my mind into numbness.

Faces now, loomed up and out of the darkness, whispering words I couldn't hear. First there was Sloane's, he was looking confused, something I'd never seen before. He was always so certain... Then there was Ethan's, smiling sadly. Why? What was going on? Ayla's. Her mouth wide in an obvious scream, her lips shaping my name. Then there was Dad's face, but it was mostly shaded. And then came the largest face, and their grotesque laughter filled my head, reverberating around my skull. Her perfect face, so large, as her mouth opened wide to show a colour I'd never seen before. It was darker than black, I knew that much.

Jasmine's mouth was the last thing I saw before everything was gone yet again.

* * *

><p>I sat bolt upright and inhaled deeply before the white lights danced before me. I fell back down, suddenly dizzy, breathing hard. Just a dream... It had just been a dream... I closed my eyes and waited for my breathing to return to normal. I swallowed a good few times and realised I desperately needed water. I swung my legs out of bed carefully, only to find that a blanket had been pulled over me and my boots and coat had been dried out and hung over the chest at the edge of my bed. Someone had been in my room. I shrugged it off and hoped that it hadn't been Aurek.<p>

I pulled the boots back on, pulled out my hair brush and ran it through my hair quickly then buttoned up the coat before walking out the door. No one, so far. Better head up to the steering room, just to see if it was still Sloane working. Oh... I'd slept when it wasn't my turn to sleep. They must be disappointed with me. I kept walking, hiding the nightmare and the depression that fell over me. I was just passing Aurek's room when I heard his voice. "Emily..."

I turned my head, stopping just a little bit away. "What is it?"

"Um... Did you know that Jasmine's on..."

"Yes, I did know!" I yelled at him. I turned my head back and continued walking, away from Aurek, away from his love-struck eyes. Great... Just great... He liked Jasmine. We're going to have a couple on board. That's going to be so wonderful. I almost wished I had been steering and just ran over the canoe and killed Jasmine right away.

I turned right and walked into the boiler room, checking on everything. It was all in order, and so far I hadn't seen her face. I dawdled for a bit then left the room and walked up to the steering cabin. It was Sloane. Whew. I walked carefully over to him, speaking gently as I ended up right next to him. "I'm guessing she's alive."

"Yes, she says she wants to come with us, wherever we're going."

I turned quickly. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'certainly, as long as you pry not much and do not irritate Emily'."

I scowled and looked down at the controls. "She irritates me just being here."

"As the Avatar it is your job to be social, I hate to sound like an overbearing guardian but you have to be courteous until they are proven a threat. She is young and still a bit blind to the world, you have to protect her, not fight her."

I scowled more, but only because he was right. "Why does some of your wisdom have to be so annoying?"

He smiled gently. "Wisdom is only wise in the eye of the beholder, it may be annoying but right, or be completely wrong but it makes you happy. The wise thing to do would be to steer clear of fake wisdom. I'm only here to help you."

"And even when explaining wisdom you sound wise." I smiled slightly with him. He turned his head to me for a moment and quickly back to the window that looked out over the ocean. I couldn't see actual land anywhere now, only the occasional cluster of ice, and the vast ocean before me. I was amazed by the amount of water there was, but Sloane interrupted my thoughts.

"You seem preoccupied. What is it?"

I blushed. Was it really that obvious? "It's just... Jasmine, you know, and Ayla."

He paused. "That's normal, but there's something else. Emily, you know I am actually here for you."

"Fine," I glared at him for a moment before looking down and mumbling. "I'm not sure if what I'm doing is going to help."

"Of course it's going to help. Emily, you are the Avatar, the peace-keeper in this world of chaos. If people can see that the Avatar is awake, then they may hold hope again and stop their quarrelling."

I looked out at the ocean again. "Awake?"

He suddenly looked like he'd said too much. But he nodded. "Yes, so far, everyone's blind, do you even know why we're fighting?"

I hesitated. "No, no one in the village does, we just fight to save ourselves..."

"But as we fight, others die, and they then want to save their selves. It's a huge circle, you fight, others fight, it's simple. The Avatar was lost and so no one was certain what to think. They had their minds lost to the clutches of their War Generals, who abused it and told them to be fearful. Now everyone is in on the fight, but not of the original reason for the War start. Do you see what I mean?"

I nodded as he asked, my eyes suddenly wide. It made so much more sense, now. I never knew why we were fighting before. Just to protect ourselves? What a lie. "We have to go back. We have to warn the village!"

"No, they won't listen to us. Banished and outcasts we are. We must try look further into the world, make the rest of them believe, and then we can come back and maybe they will allow us to tell them."

He really had put some thought into this plan. "But they need proof I'm the Avatar?"

He nodded. "Yes, which is why you will Master the four elements, and then you will try and stop this ridiculous War from continuing."

"Good plan."

"Thanks, I've been working on it for a while. I always wanted to meet the Avatar, and now I have." He smiled lightly and continued steering the vessel. "Also, I knew you were very tired, so when I found out you were sleeping, it was Aurek who checked up on the furnace and added some more coals to it."

I smiled back again but paused as he mentioned the furnace. "Oh, good on him." I was in bliss for a moment, talking easily to Sloane. Then remembered Jasmine.

"Why do we have to bring the other girl?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't Aurek tell you?"

I frowned. "Tell me what?"

Sloane looked uncomfortable. "Go ask him, it's not for me to say." I blinked twice then shrugged and walked off to Aurek's room, wondering why he would have anything to do with Jasmine.

I soon found out the answer.

Jasmine was in Aurek's room, his arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. I was shocked at first, then remembered I had thought this at first. Now it was for certain. His girlfriend had managed to come aboard. His girlfriend that gave me hell. His damn perfect girlfriend. He smiled suddenly and said something I couldn't hear through the metal door and she smiled back before he turned her head slightly and placed his mouth over hers.

Her eyes were open and I could see that flash of triumphant in her face as she found me watching them. I must have looked jealous or something. Hah. Like that'd ever be true. I fell away from the door, trying to get the disturbing image from my head. My back smacked against the opposite wall and I slid to the ground. Ah, that hurt... I winced and then felt the anger again. Of course, she gets guys wherever she goes, the one guy I got now hates me for my Mum. That was so typical.

I lifted my head as I heard the snogging noises stop. Ugh, I managed to hear that but not his voice? Wonderful... I could hear Aurek's heavy footsteps but not Jasmine's. Crap, they were coming to see what the sound was of my back hitting the damn metal. There was a window, they would see me in a second. I looked around desperately. There was no way I could run off, they'd see me within a moment. The door frame was rather thick. Maybe...

When the door opened Aurek paused, looking confused as he glanced around. Jasmine was right behind him. "What is it, love?" I wanted to punch her perfect mouth and get rid of her stupid perfect voice. Aurek shrugged and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"I thought I heard something."

"It was probably nothing. Shall we continue?"

Aurek grinned. "Yes, we shall."

The door closed and I was trying hard not to vomit. I had a faint idea of what may be going on and I didn't want to even _begin_ to think about it.

I had managed to jump up above the door and bend some water to help keep my body still, my throbbing back pressed tightly against the wall. It was so lucky they hadn't looked up. I used the water to lower me down gently and my eyes flickered to the window. There was a coat blocking anyone from looking in. I struggled not to think about anything as I walked back to my room. I shut the door behind me and pulled off my coat, it was starting to get warmer now, and I sat down on the floor.

Just what I needed. To have thoughts as disturbing as this get into my head. I tried to stop but every try was failing. I looked up as I suddenly remembered the hole in the floor. Maybe now would be a good time to explore it. I stood up slowly and glanced over at the hole. I grabbed one of the oil lamps from the wall and walked hesitantly over to it. I held the lamp over the hole but the light only reached so far into the pitch blackness.

The stench was still there and I breathed through my mouth to try not smell it, but instead my tongue picked up on it and I could taste it. Ugh. I had an idea and quickly grabbed one of my tops, tying it around my nose and mouth tightly. It was thick, but I was able to breathe through it, and I couldn't smell or taste the vile aroma now. I got down on my stomach and tried to see if there was a ladder. Nope. Looked like I was going to have to see how far down it went. Can't be too far, the ship was only three storey's high. I was on the second deck so just a storey to drop. No serious biggy.

I held the lamp precautiously in my teeth and held onto the edge of the metal before lowering the rest of my body in. I couldn't touch the ground yet, so I paused before remembering my immense curiosity on what might be down here. My arms were strong though, so I knew I could easily pull myself up. Down, or up? Which should I go for? I remembered Aurek and Jasmine and knew the answer immediately after that thought.

With adrenaline and anger racing through my veins, I let go of the edge.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, another chapter done! Sorry they take so long, I actually find it hard to come up with ideas, but I do so anyway. Sometimes I just make it up as I go along. I do enjoy hearing reviews from you guys, especially as it makes me think this is all worthwhile. Remember, reviews fuel writers to try harder.<strong>

**This one might actually take longer to post because Fanfic's actually been acting up on me, not letting me log in. Either that or my computer's just going insane. The latter is more likely, but, oh well. I rated the story M previously but changed it to T as I don't think it's that bad, just a bit violent with hints of other activity. If you think it should go back to M just inbox me or write a review. **

**In other news, I wasn't entirely certain why so many stories were about someone called 'Korra' until recently. I knew there was going to be another Avatar series, but I didn't realise that the other characters would be long out of the picture. Neither did I know that this 'Korra', who seems pretty epic, is a fair bit like my character, Emily. I didn't copy anything on this story idea, apart from the world, which I don't own. I just made it up when I joined Fanfic. **

**So, as you can see, I never planned to sound like I'm a stealer, my idea's just seem to be pretty good. A few of my other ideas I write a good few chapters on (my own story ideas) and I find out their already books or films. It's kinda depressing, but I'm kind of glad as well, now I know I'm pretty good with ideas. **

**I might take breaks from the story, every now and again, to post other stories to FictionPress. If you want to know about the story I'll just post some quick thing on it through PM's. **

**On another note, I'd like to thank all those who are reading this story, I'm really enjoying this. I find it rather easy to type from Emily's point of view 'cause I based a little bit of her on me. I've always fantasised about being something as impressive as a WaterBender, and then I was shown this website by an acquaintance of mine. I have lots of other fantasises on other things I could do or be a part of so that's why I write. To allow my imagination to take me to other places far away from life itself. **

**Last thing now, I may be slower at giving out chapters when school starts up again. I live in the small country of New Zealand so the time is all different, and if you live in America, my Monday will be a Sunday for you. I may write more on weekends, but I do have a life with friends, family and other people, so it may become slow. So far, since I've started this story, I've written at least one paragraph a day. There was only one day where I didn't write anything at all, that was when my car broke down away from home. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, review your thoughts on this latest chapter, and tell me any other ideas that could be good for the story. **

**All the best;**

**Skyla**


	7. Chapter Six More Drama

**Chapter Six:**

**More Drama.** _Emily point of view._

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and three days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 11:29_

**Current Location:**

_North-East-East, in between the South Pole and South end of the Earth Kingdom-Western Air Temple. _

My hair and clothes fluttered around for a moment before my feet began to take the blow from the force of the fall. I bent my knees so that I could absorb it better then paused. No ground shock. Maybe you didn't get ground shock when out at sea? I looked round the place, holding the lamp up high. It was a room full of coins. All gold and shining brightly with jewels here and there in the treasure trove. There were two tables bolted to the floor, each with two chairs. At one of the chairs sat a skeleton, the rotting flesh of whoever it once had been was still clinging to the mouldy bones.

The person had died with their arms around a small chest and a silver tiara with pearls all over it, upon the skull. There was no sign of them being actual Fire Nation. Well, apart from the ship. I left the skeleton for the time being, walking around the room. Totally bare apart from treasure and the tables. I was almost disappointed, I'd expected more. I sighed gently and turned back to the skeleton, curious as to what was in the chest.

I hesitated then put my hand inside my sleeve and eased the flesh-ridden arm bones off of it. With a slight chattering sound, similar to that of teeth chittering together, the arm fell away and the whole skeleton fell off the edge of the chair. Oops... I paused for a moment then pulled the chest towards me, wondering if I needed a key to open it.

As luck would have it, I didn't, so I carefully pulled the top up. I blinked for a moment, wondering what was going on with the contents of the chest. It was full of almost nothing but red velvet, soft and cradling a single object. An engagement necklace from the Northern Water Tribe was shining in the dim light. It was very pretty, though. Even with the flickering flame causing the whole room of treasure to light up and cast many shadows, I could tell that it was very well made.

I was unsure of the type of gem or jewel or even rock that may have been used for the design. I picked it up carefully by the soft blue ribbon that the pendent was on. The pendent was originally a deep navy blue colour but there was the a pale violet-blue coloured crescent moon close to the left corner with four waving lines, of an in-between colour, spreading out to the other side of the pendent.

I paused for a moment then tied it around my neck, just below the choker I already had on. It felt completely normal for it to be there for some obscene reason. I looked over at the skeleton again. If it had have been theirs, wouldn't they've been wearing it? Or were they holding it as a keepsake? The questions sent a fresh wave of frustration over me. I hated not knowing things, always being kept in the dark was normal for me, though.

I reluctantly untied it. Perhaps I should show it to Sloane. Maybe he'd know what to do with it, or even, who to give it to. I paused looking over all the coins and remembered that I had left all my money back at the igloo. Wow, what a daft move to make. Well, it's a good thing I found this horde. I grabbed three handfuls and stuffed them in my pockets before making sure they were closed properly. I walked over to where some light was coming down from above. I paused and felt the moisture in the air, slowly bringing some water into view.

I twirled it around me then bent my knees before jumping. The water helped add to my leap in strength and I landed lightly by the door, back in my room. I grabbed my bag and put all the coins in one of the side pockets. I glanced over at the gaping hole in the floor. Way too obvious. I put the necklace down on the bed then pressed my back up against the drawer that was nearest the hole. I closed my eyes and shoved as hard as I could till it covered up the evidence. I walked around the place but I couldn't see it anymore, not even if I looked directly at it. Good.

I walked back over to my bed and picked up the necklace. What would I tell Sloane? I suddenly felt very protective over the lot of gold in the room. We'd explored all of the ship but hadn't found the room despite it being one floor down. It was my place, now. My new coven. To hide away from the troubles that other humans posed. I smiled lightly. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. I winced as I remembered Jasmine. Okay, so maybe this might be really, really bad.

I pulled out the chest that held my hair accessory and placed the necklace neatly beside it before sliding it back under my bed. No, my bed was too obvious for these things. Maybe I should put them into my secret room. That'd be far too hidden for anyone else to find. I smiled slightly again, then lost it as I heard a soft whack coming from somewhere in the ship. Don't think about it... I picked up the small box and walked over to the dresser over the hole. I moved it slightly then remembered the water I'd forgotten to turn back into vapour.

I bent it up and under the box before sending it back in, seeing the place through faint memory. The chest managed to be placed next to the other one on the table and then I made sure the water was gone before putting the drawer back over the hole.

I stretched my arms quickly, wondering if I should do my morning exercises now or just wait till tomorrow. I was relaxed enough; the only one here who would make fun of me would be Jasmine. And I only needed to _accidentally_ bump her off the side of the ship as we pass an octopus-shark... I shook my head. No planning yet. Wait for later, when she really started it off.

I snapped out of my daze suddenly, a question springing to mind. Why had Jasmine been out in a canoe? Had she been fishing? No, she would have had someone with her... I couldn't come up with anything. Perhaps disturbing them would be right about now. I looked to the idea of talking with Sloane about it. Yes, I'll do that. And then if we have to get answers from them, he's knocking.

I pushed open the door and walked up to the bridge where Sloane was still steering. He glanced over at me. "Emily?"

"A question just struck me," I said carefully. "How come Jasmine was out in the open, with no one else around? She can't have been hunting or fishing, otherwise she would've had someone with her. Only guys go on hunting trips on their own. So, why did she just happen to be out there in a canoe?"

"I was wondering that myself," Sloane said after I had finished. "I will be making sure we get an answer. Her being out there might have ended even more badly if you hadn't saved her."

I gritted my teeth at the last few words. "Please, don't remind me." Knowing that _I_ was the one who saved her just made it all a lot worse.

Sloane looked at me warily. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Stop making it sound human."

"Why?"

I glared at him. "Because she hates me and acts like she's my superior. She puts me through hell by stealing my crushes, going out of her way to be better than me at what I love, and stuff like that." I threw my arms up in frustration as I finished. "And worse yet, she comes on board, seduces Aurek and makes sure it's obvious it's private!"

Sloane stared out at the open sea, silent. I glared at him for a moment, but he was still quiet and I could slowly feel my anger ebb away. I looked down at the metal ground. "You're going to go disrupt them."

He suddenly looked really uncomfortable. "Can you steer the ship then?"

I nodded, looking at the wheel. He didn't seem to be doing anything but turning it to the direction he wants. He pointed at the compass. "Make sure the needle remains pointing to Nor-Nor-East." I nodded and he walked off as I took over. This was simple. The steering part was easy, and so was looking for icebergs, and even casting the occasional glance at the compass. All a piece of cake. I smiled happily as I became accustomed to holding the wheel.

Then my mood was destroyed as Aurek came in. His hair was ruffled and he looked like he wasn't sure whether to be insanely happy or to act like a normal human being. At least his clothes were straightened... "Emily, why would you think that Jasmine is horrible to you?"

Ugh, Sloane just had to tell. I suppose he deserved it for me forcing him to break them apart. Payback sucks when it's coming back at you. "She is, Aurek." I muttered angrily. "So, you're little _sugar-plum_..." I said the name with a high pitched twist. "... is actually a bitch that hates me and the only reason she's here is to play with you and to torture me."

Aurek stood beside me and reached out a hand to my shoulder but I spun my arm round, throwing his hand off course. He allowed his arm to drop and I turned my head slightly so he could see the hatred in my eyes. "Leave me alone, why don't you go tell _sugar-plum-princess_ what I currently think. Go ahead, be like the average male I know you are," I snarled.

"Emily..."

"Just," I cut him off. "Go," it was a strain to get the two words out, but I managed.

He looked hesitant but turned and walked out of the room. Breathing heavily, I turned back to steering the ship. I heard his voice just on the other side of the door, followed shortly by the all too sweet voice that sent me spiralling into more rage. My fingers gripped the wheel tighter and my knuckles began to turn pale, quickly becoming white as the voices continued. My right eye was beginning to flicker, twitching as I tried to keep quiet, keep it all bottled up.

I heard gentle footsteps as Jasmine walked off, shortly followed by Aurek with his louder footsteps. A few minutes later, Sloane opened the door. I looked down at the deck, ashamed of my outburst now. On the outside deck below I could easily see Aurek and Jasmine standing at the edge of the railing, his arm around her shoulder. I snarled gently, ignoring Sloane as he looked at me in surprise. "Emily..."

I'd heard my name start off too many sentences today. "Shut up, Sloane."

I suddenly gained control and instantly felt terrible. I'd just told someone older than me to shut up. I blushed lightly. "Sorry."

"It's fine," he responded. "Jasmine said she was sent to fish, but I believe she was lying."

I paused. "How could you tell?"

"Because, when people lie, no matter how good they are, a vein always sticks out slightly when they think of the lie. Earthbenders can tell through vibrations, but they can sometimes be misleading, which is why I use my technique. Also, because I can't bend."

I turned my head to smile gently at Sloane. "Nice."

He smiled back and I stepped back from the wheel as he held out a hand to it. He took over quickly and I walked out of the room, pausing in the shadows before the outside. Did I want to go out? I needed the fresh air but _she_ was out there. I put my hand on the handle lightly, still very hesitant to go out there. I closed my eyes and turned around, walking back towards my room.

* * *

><p><em>Sloane point of view.<em>

_Time: Approx. 13:24_

The steering was easy, but it was the lookout for other ships that caused me concern. This was why I hadn't told Emily to look for other ships. She already had enough on her plate than to worry about rather than the idea that we might be attacked. She really was already breaking from the stress, and that other girl, Jasmine, seemed to be adding to those already very high levels. I frowned slightly. She was obviously struggling to even stand the boy and Jasmine, now that she knew. Perhaps she was jealous? She did seem almost fine with Aurek before, but now, it's like she's just angry at herself.

I was thrown out of my thoughts quickly as I noticed a black shape off in the distance. It was definitely another ship. I turned the boat quickly so we could go around it, hopefully unnoticed, but the ship listened to the wheel faster than I expected. The ship spun quickly and I had to straighten it as fast as I could. I didn't notice the splash or the missing passenger till I heard Jasmine's high pitched screeching. I looked down at her as I righted the boat to notice her on her own. Not good.

I sprinted away from the bridge, running to the anchor and throwing it down as quickly as I could. I could hear Jasmine continuing to scream and draw attention to us. The other ship was coming closer. I felt some anger towards the girl now. Maybe Emily was right. Emily! She could just bend Aurek out of the water. She was probably in her room. I continued to my sprint as I raced towards her. I had to get her to save Aurek, bring up the anchor and get our boat speeding away from here. I opened the door and was almost at her room when I froze.

She was lying sprawled on the ground, a gash in the side of her head spreading blood over the floor. My pathetic steering managed to do that? Crud. I moved her limp body into the recovery position before hurrying back outside. I was _panicked_. But I didn't panic, did I? So far in my life at the Southern Water Tribe I had never panicked. Till now.

I looked down into the water where bubbles where still coming up. I no longer worried about the ship that was slowing by ours, the boy was down there, drowning. Then I noticed a few figures on the other ship. They were all Fire Nation, that was clear, but one had a different mask on than the others. The one with the odd-one-out mask looked rather young, around Emily's age, and seemed just as daft when another was in danger. He jumped over the edge to my surprise while the rest of the crew suddenly looked surprised through body language.

I leaned over the railing, Jasmine doing the same. Her expression matched that of mine as we all watched the water intently. More air bubbles were the only sign of the two who now were lost from sight in the ever changing sea.

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine point of view.<em>

_Time: Approx. 13:36_

I couldn't have him die. Not now that the charade of my 'love' for him was really getting to Emily. I stared into the water intently, wondering where the hell she even was. Wouldn't she have come out by now if Aurek was in danger? I turned my head slightly to face Sloane. "Where's Emily?" I asked in a small, terrified voice.

He was almost too busy with worrying but he did manage to answer me. "She smacked her head when the boat turned." He said it very quickly and it confused me for a moment. She'd smacked her head? That meant she must be unconscious... Very, very vulnerable then. It was all too easy to hide the smile that now filled my head. I turned back to watching the water.

Then there was a splash and the one who had dived in to retrieve Aurek surfaced with him in one arm, swimming towards his ship. Aurek's head was lolling around and he looked very pale. Shit, I couldn't have him ruining my fun with his most unfortunate death. Oh, I was just getting good at this game of cat and mouse. R.I.P Aurek, time to find another guy.

But then his head moved slightly and he began to splutter and cough violently. The crew of Aurek's saviour sent a rope down over the side and told the guy to tie it around his waist. He did as told and held on to Aurek tightly before gripping the rope with his other hand. The crew lifted him and Aurek up onto their ship and then untied him and began to attend to Aurek while his rescuer looked over at us. He paused for a moment then called over to us in a voice that could only be a guys. "May we board?"

I looked to Sloane who did one curt nod. The boy nodded in return and some of his crew that weren't helping Aurek grabbed a long stretch of metal and opened a small door on the side of the ship. Sloane did the same on our ship and the other ships crew slowly lowered the metal plank. Sloane grabbed it and secured it into place, allowing the others from the ship to come over here.

The rescuer came first, shortly followed by two of his crew who were supporting a pale Aurek. They all stopped short on the deck and began to talk with Sloane, quietly though, so I couldn't hear. Aurek was shivering and looking rather weak but he still managed to stumble over to me and hug me. I hugged him back, tightly. I closed my eyes over lightly then opened them after a short amount of time to see Emily standing just inside the open door leading to more of the our boat.

She was staring at Aurek, looking confused, but also, hurt. There was blood trickling down the side of her face from a deep gash on the right side of her face, narrowly missing her eye. I could see a flash of white in there. Deep cut then, if I could faintly see her skull. I noticed the guy who'd saved Aurek looking at her as well, but she was staring at me and my boyfriend. I smiled through my eyes, looking innocent and happy at the same time, before turning Aurek around to plant my lips neatly over his.

* * *

><p><em>Emily point of view.<em>

_Time: Approx. 13:56_

I turned away from Jasmine and Aurek's make-out session, looking instead to the new-comers. I frowned, catching one with a different mask looking at me, but that wasn't saying much, Sloane and the other two of his crew on our ship were also staring at me. Great, just what I wanted, a spotlight. Why were they even staring at me? I walked over to Sloane. "Who are they?" I asked gently, choosing not to look at any of them. They were Fire Nation, I could tell by the solider outfits.

Sloane looked at the new people who shrugged. "This is Andrew's," he nodded towards the indifferently masked one. "Crew. They were on their way to the South Pole..."

He didn't have time to finish his sentence before I whirled round to the boy called 'Andrew'. "You're what? Why? Going to go blow it up? Why didn't you blow us up the...?"

He interrupted me before I could continue by putting a hand over my mouth. I was too taken back from shock to remove it. "We aren't here to destroy you or any more of the South Water Tribe, unless they are responsible for some deaths that have come about close to where I live." I was still frozen as his hand remained over my mouth. He wasn't going to destroy where I used to live... Yet he was Fire Nation, why isn't he going to? Before I could figure it out he removed his hand from my mouth and allowed it to fall to his side.

He turned around to Sloane who looked as puzzled as I did. "Is it possible for you to describe the killer?"

Andrew shook his head. "Unfortunately, no."

Sloane nodded. "Okay then, but I don't think anyone in our village would be that good of an assassin."

He opened his mouth to continue but I darted in. "Only I would be equipped enough for that, but I haven't left the tribe before now."

Andrew looked slightly annoyed. "Oh, okay. I may as well go anyway, just in case you're forgetting someone..."

He paused as I could feel my anger flaring up again. He was still going to m-our village. What if he decided to murder them all if he can't find the one killer? The blue edged into the corners of my vision and I could feel something shift to the right of my head. Sloane suddenly looked terrified as Andrew's eyes widened behind the mask to show my reflection. There was blood running down the side of my face, but where had it come from? There was no sign of a wound. My reflection also showed that my eyes were completely blue, and... Glowing?

Sloane was still looking terrified and my anger slowly faded as I realised that Andrew most likely wasn't going to destroy the village, but by then the crew of his ship had already started whispering about me. "Must be the Avatar, only Aang could do that..." I managed to catch from one. So that's why Sloane was looking so worried.

The Fire Nation had just found the new Avatar.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you all think so far, good enough of a story? Constructive criticism would be nice, but being polite when saying it wouldn't hurt. Anyway, I started up another story for 'Teen Titans' and when I decide on who I'm going to use I'll start writing for that story as well. Meaning, less time on this, but I'll keep writing as often as I can. <strong>

**And I'm also thinking of writing yet another story, but this time, it's my own story, going to FictionPress. If you're interested in either of my stories just look for them or ask for a link, I'll definitely help. **

**It's really nice to know people are reading my stories, so if you are, please write a review, help me understand what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong so I can do better. Thanks.**

**From the sincerity of I;**

**Skyla.**


	8. Chapter Seven A New Addition

**Chapter Seven:**

**A New Addition**_. __Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and three days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 11:29_

**Current Location:**

_North-East-East, in between the South Pole and South end of the Earth Kingdom-Western Air Temple. _

My first instinct was to run, but that was far out of the option. Fighting would be the last resort; they didn't seem too bad this lot. For Fire Nation, I suppose. Sloane turned to the two soldiers. "Yes, the Avatar, do any of you have a problem with that? Are any of you likely to tell anyone?" he added the last question on quickly after pausing. I was confused on what he was thinking. He sounded like he _wanted_ them to tell of my existence.

The soldiers were quiet for a moment and when it looked like one was ready to speak up, Andrew beat him to it. "So, she is the Avatar?"

Sloane nodded. "Indeed she is; I have seen her move into another state at times."

One of the crew spoke up as Andrew pondered around the new information. "How much bending does she know?" I was starting to get sick of them all talking about me as if I wasn't there.

"Only water so far," I muttered, now angry.

The other one spoke up at this. "Why are you leaving your village?"

Why were we being so open with these bloody soldiers? They were Fire Nation, we couldn't trust them. We couldn't trust anyone. Yet Sloane was looking... Happy? Something was wrong, something was definitely wrong. "We have to go find tutors for her, masters, to teach her how to bend."

The first soldier straightened up slightly. "Do you have anyone in mind?" Un-freaking-believable. It was like they wanted to help us! What the fu-

"Be quiet, Logan," Andrew's voice cut across my thoughts.

Logan hesitated then looked directly at Sloane. "Can we have a moment?"

Sloane nodded. "Of course." Logan and the other soldier took Andrew a little bit away and began to talk in hushed whispers. Now there was nothing distracting me from damn Jasmine and her boyfriend. They were actually quite loud and I glared furiously at the sky, almost wanting it to fall down on the pair, crushing them. So I don't have to.

I glanced over at Sloane who was looking thoughtful. I pulled him into a huddle like the other lot were doing and scowled gently. "Sloane, what the hell?"

"We may get a chance to find a firebending master for you. They should have someone on board, and then we won't have to be all too worried when we visit the Fire Nation on finding the right person. If they try to leave without being helpful we could always sink the ship. But only as a last resort."

Oh, now it made a whole lot more sense. "Fine, hopefully it isn't a moron," I gritted my teeth once again. I was beginning to worry that they might break from the all the force I put on them. Sloane shrugged and suddenly straightened up as the others returned. Logan spoke up first.

"So, back to my previous question, do you have any masters in mind?"

"Not really," I said.

The other soldier nodded. "Well, we do have a firebending prodigy in the making if you'd like to meet them?"

I stole a glance at Sloane who nodded. I looked back at the three and Logan shoved Andrew forward who muttered a curse. "Stand back," he said after damning Logan and the others mothers and questioning their parents parenting skills. Sloane and I did as he said. It looked like everyone was ignoring the couple over at the stern of the boat, so I did like them, trying my hardest not to look irritated.

Andrew paused then moved his arms slowly before speeding up so I could only see a blur of the complex pattern he quickly put in place, and then he took one step forward and pushed off in a small jump that sent him up into the air. He began to spin over and over and over, almost a blur again, and I could begin to see sparks flying.

He was coming down now, and just when I thought he was about to face plant on the ship, he landed in a crouch and a line of flames shot out from where he landed, right towards the side of the ship. The flames reflected in my eyes as I watched, in awe and terror. I'd never seen that before, but I had seen the flames burning into fellow villagers.

It was still amazing to watch as the flames slowly faded and died as they failed to find something to burn. Logan and his friend clapped while Andrew glared at them. It was rather funny, like something I'd see back at the village. Only, this time, if we said something really wrong here, they might go and tell. Then I'd be out in the open, hunted for my shot at world peace.

How ironic. I try to help the world but the world tries to kill me.

Andrew straightened up, turning to glare at his comrades once more. They continued their clapping, eyes narrowed and I could see the smirk flickering through their eye holes. I rolled my eyes and slackened my pose back. "Right, now what do you want to ask after the performance, Logan?" I asked.

He looked over at me, his eyes still showing the daft smirk. "Well, you need a firebending teacher..."

I raised an eyebrow. "Please don't suggest that."

"What about Andrew?" He said quickly as I tried to steer clear of this path. I was about to respond with a sharp 'no' but Sloane pushed me back slightly.

"If it would be fine with him." Sloane and I both looked at Andrew expectantly. Me hoping he'd refuse, Sloane hoping for a yes.

He just shrugged and turned away, "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're the Avatar."

I could feel the eye twitch returning. Shit... More hard work. Sloane nodded. "Okay, and besides, this way you can search for the killer while we travel."

Andrew was silent then changed the subject. "I'll go get my things. Crew, return to the Fire Nation and tell no one of this. Understand?" He said the last word with an evil twist that seemed to make Logan and his friend fearful.

"Yes, absolutely, Andrew, sir!" Logan said then did a stupid salute and hurried off our boat and onto the other. Andrew rolled his eyes and followed, and he, too, was followed by the last soldier.

I turned to Sloane. "I hate you."

"I know."

I glared at him then folded my arms crossly. "You are so annoying."

"I know."

"Can you say anything but I know?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes like Andrew had before then noticed that Jasmine and Aurek had left. I scowled gently, trying not to dwell on where they may be or what they might be doing. I tapped my right foot against the ground in a random pattern, waiting beside Sloane for our newest addition to the team. I bit my bottom lip for a moment. Andrew had said that he wouldn't take it easy on me... Did that mean it'd be really hard?

I smiled on the inside. I'd done hard before. I'm a pretty hardcore girl. I fight, bloodbend, throw myself off cliffs into freezing cold water naked and I have coped with my mother's death quite well, so far. I was pretty tough when it came to muscles, pretty strong for the average girl of my age, and I could handle most work anyone threw at me.

I didn't notice that he was standing right in front of me till I saw the slight movement of his eyebrow raising. "Is she alive?" His voice echoed in my skull, and for a moment, I was too dazed to do anything. Sloane prodded me in the side and I instantly awoke.

"Oh, yes," I replied, trying not to feel idiotic or dumb. I held down the blood that threatened to flood to my face and looked at Andrew. "So, you're the new asset to the team."

He shrugged. "I guess."

I paused then turned to Sloane. "We don't have a room for him."

"Yes we do, a few rooms that are in the first storey are free," Sloane responded and turned to Andrew. "Emily will show you down."

He only had to get halfway through that sentence before I could hear a breaking sound, like ice; only, I knew it was my brain. "Sloane..."

"Yes, Emily?" He asked innocently as Andrew began to walk towards the ship.

I lowered my head for a moment. "I hate you," I muttered then hurried after Andrew. I could hear Sloane's chuckling follow along behind me.

I opened the door to the inside of the ship and waited for Andrew to go inside, but he didn't. "Ladies first," he reminded me.

"I'm not your typical lady, now hurry up, it's starting to get cold out here."

He paused for a moment then stepped inside, me following in pursuit shortly after. I closed the door gently behind us, not wishing to hear the echo of the smacking of metal against metal. I walked along the corridor, first pointing out the Boiler room to Andrew, then the stairs to the bridge, then Sloane's room, and then Aurek's room, with the coat back over the window.

I rolled my eyes at it when Andrew asked and shook my head, pushing on. I gave a flimsy gesture to my room then turned a corner to a new set of stairs. I hadn't been down here before, but Sloane and Aurek had explored it and said it was fine. I led Andrew down there and pushed open the first door. There was a barely decorated room, only the few necessary items: A bed, a desk, a Fire Nation symbol upon a poster behind the bed, and a window that showed the ocean. "Enjoy," I said bluntly and turned to go but he grabbed my wrist.

"Training, tomorrow at daybreak," he said in a low voice that must have meant he was whispering it. I was still facing the door so I couldn't see his expression, but I knew he was serious, so I just gave a short nod. His grip on my wrist slackened then disappeared and I left, heading straight to my room.

As soon as I got there I picked up the mirror and checked how I looked. It seemed weird that everyone had been staring at me for a while, and then there was that closing up feeling on my face... That's when I noticed all the dried blood around the area I had felt being healed. But there was no sign of a wound that was ever there. I sighed gently and created some water from the moisture in the air and quickly dried up all the blood.

Once the water had disappeared back in to the air, I brushed my hair for a little while. All the wind that had wailed so forcefully on the deck had managed to tangle it in a million places and if I left it for too long the knots would slowly turn into dreadlocks. The most dreaded locks of all... I rolled my eyes at my own idiotic joke. I finished rather quickly with a very low amount of pain, considering all the knots that had managed to twist into my hair. I checked in the mirror again. For some weird reason I felt like I could look better. I glanced over at the make-up box that Ayla had bought for me then shook my head. No. Whatever happened there was no freakin' way I was wearing _make-up_. I shuddered at the very word. It was like hell itself having to worry what you looked like, especially when so many things could happen when wearing make-up that made it look smudged or out of place.

Yep, I'm sticking with my own, personal, parent-made face.

I looked out the window to see the suns current whereabouts. It was starting to set. Still close enough to the South Pole that it sets early; how wonderful. Must be about three by now. I decided that I'd go to sleep in a few hours, make sure I was ready to get up and have my first training... Wait. Didn't Sloane say I had to master the elements in order? I frowned. Better tell Andrew the bad news, I guess. I stretched out my arms and walked back downstairs to his room. I opened the door without bothering to ask then froze.

I could feel my heart skip a beat then totally stop.

**Okay, probably one of the shorter chapters, but next time, I'm giving you TWO chapters at once. Mainly because I'm getting annoyed at the numbers saying differently to what chapter it is. They are misleading and must stop, so, here's a small chapter, to be replaced with a huge chapter.**

**I love leaving you all on cliff hangers. Even if they're not very good ones...**


	9. Chapter Eight & Nine Thoughts  Training

**Chapter Eight:**

**Thoughts and Mind-Numbing Travelling. **_Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and three days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 15:32_

**Current Location:**

_North-East-East, in between the South Pole and South end of the Earth Kingdom-Southern Air Temple. _

I slammed the door shut instantly and held it there, trying not to think about what I'd just witnessed. I closed my eyes and struggled against bringing up the image. Andrew, my new firebending master, mask-less and topless, holding his mask in one hand and looking towards me. Crap, crap, crap, crap... I could feel myself beginning to hyperventilate. Only known him a few minutes and I'd already seen him half naked. I looked up as I heard him walking to the door. Shit, can't let him see me hyperventilating. I stood up and ran as fast I could up the stairs, adrenaline lending me speed.

I threw open my bedroom door and slammed it shut, wondering why there was no lock on it. Ugh, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap... I fell down on my bed, leaving my face buried in the pillow. Shit, darkness, bringing back the scene. I turned over onto my back to stare at the ceiling then began to roll over and over on my bed. "Oh, why did this have to happen? He's my master; I'm not supposed to see ANYTHING. Why am I hyperventilating? I mean it wasn't... NO. Definitely not thinking that... Wait, talking to myself..." I muttered gently then suddenly sat up.

I was talking to myself about something I just wanted to forget. I buried my face in my hands. Get. Out. Of. My. Head. Andrew! I bit my bottom lip and struggled against it before looking up as there came a knock. I looked up and saw Andrew' mask looking in. Stupid window... I shook my head and he paused then opened the door. Ugh, now I wish I had that lock. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I..." I tried to think of how to respond but he just held up a hand to silence me.

"As my pupil you need to learn to not randomly burst in on me," he said. I tried to ignore the inappropriate disappointment that he now had a top on, so I just nodded. "Good, now, why did you want to see me?"

"I... Er... Um, Sloane said that I need to learn Water and Earth first, and then Fire..." I squeaked out. I could feel the blush slowly coming on but as I tried to hold it down I lost.

He shrugged. "I have no idea about that. I'll talk to him. I still expect you up at daybreak, just to practice close combat." The last couple of words made me blush even more but he'd already closed the door and left.

Ho – ly – shit. I could feel my eye twitching and I started scolding myself. No, this isn't the village anymore. None of that. I can't let boys get in the way of my damn training. Neither can I let Jasmine's snarky behaviour do the same. I could still feel the disappointment and mentally slapped it. He's my firebending master. I can-_not_ allow anything to get in the way of that.

I could feel the eye twitch beginning to spasm around my eye, yet again. This was not right. I mean, it would be okay back in the village; I had no _huge_ responsibilities then. Just Ayla and there really was no way I could have healed her. My waterbending would have failed as I wasn't that good and any mistake might have killed her faster. Damn it. Back on the Ayla subject. I closed my eyes and began to dwell on that instead. No more crying. She's gone and she will be let go when we reach the Eastern Air Temple.

I grabbed the pot that held her and hugged it. I knew it was useless now that she was only ash, but it still felt good to be near her. Even if it wasn't really her anymore. "I miss you," I whispered softly and placed the pot back down. She couldn't hear me anymore, could she? No point in whispering to something full of death. I sighed gently and looked at the pot for a moment before picking it back up and cradling it once more.

* * *

><p><em>Sloane point of view<em>

_Time approx. 15:58_

I was steering the ship, yet again, when another one of the people onboard came in. I thought it was Emily, come to try and tell me how annoying the new addition was. "Emily, I understand that..."

"It's me." I paused at Andrew's voice.

"Oh, right. Well, what do you wish for? Advice?"

He stayed out of my line of vision and I wondered for a moment whether he was planning on attacking me. But that passed within a moment as he spoke again. "Kind of. It's about Emily and what you told her. Isn't she meant to master Water first, then Earth, then Fire? If so, why'd you drag me into this earlier than is necessary?"

"Because, if we went straight into the Fire Nation we might be captured. We have you now to get used to Emily, me and the others, so then you know how best to train her when the time comes. Is that not alright?"

"You seem wise for your age, Sloane."

"That's what Emily tells me."

"Another thing. She lacks patience. She burst into my room moments ago when I was indecent."

I was shocked for a moment. "How indecent?"

"Just the top, but still, enough for her to blush the colour of raw meat and then run off."

I shook my head. "She is something... Just make sure she knows that it was a one off. And, try ignore Aurek and Jasmine."

"I was planning on doing exactly that."

I heard the door closed and knew he was gone. Well, Emily must be having a bit of difficulty taking everything into account; now more than ever. Maybe having Andrew being her fire-bending master was a bad idea... I shrugged off the idea. She needed to be taught skills of survival, and how to bend, so she can try and stop this War.

* * *

><p><em>Emily <em>_point of view_

_Time approx. 16:01_

I was standing over Ayla's body; only, I was holding a knife dripping with her blood. There was no wound on her, she was simply pale blue in her death, but the knife felt heavy, like I'd been the one to plunge it into her and draw all life out of her. Ayla's eyes were wide and unstaring as they had been when I'd first found her, but the green was slowly fading to a grey spreading out from the iris. But the grey didn't stop at the eye. It leaked over her, and then spread out to the world around.

We were in my coven. Weird. I looked around quickly as everything turned black, grey and white. No. What was going on? I looked back and she was gone, along with the knife and the blood. In her place was Zotia's burning body with Andrew and Jasmine standing over her. Holding... Hands? They were both laughing like psychopaths while I watched them through tortured eyes.

And then Aurek was there, holding black flowers before throwing them down over a dead Sloane, covering his face in their petals. Then Sloane faded, and so did Aurek and Andrew. Leaving only Jasmine who grinned with pointed teeth. "Run all you want, Emily, you can't go on forever," her voice chilled me, sending shiver down my spine. What was she talking about?

I had no idea, but that was when her eyes rolled into the back of her head leaving only the whites, and she lunged forward, her mouth unhinging like a panther-snake's...

I sat upright as I heard my name called to me. I was breathing heavy and had been lying on my bed, still hugging what remained of Ayla. I'd fallen asleep without even noticing. Ugh, another nightmare. "Emily," a voice suddenly said and I flung my arm out instinctively, only to have it collide with Aurek's head and throw him to the ground. He moaned lightly and I quickly stood up.

"What are you doing in my room?" I shouted at him.

He moaned again and failed to give an answer. I scowled and pulled him to his feet. "Answer me you ignoramus!"

He looked up at me with huge pleading eyes and I almost faltered. Almost, but didn't quite. I still glared down at him and he sighed. "Fine, you started shouting out Ayla's name and cursing Jasmine. It sounded like you were in a nightmare so I came to try wake you up..."

He trailed off with a thud and an ouch as I slapped him hard across the face. "You were in my room while I was sleeping?" I roared.

He winced and nodded pitifully. I rolled my eyes. "Honestly... It's like putting up with a child," I muttered as I glared down at him.

"But, it was only to help you..."

"Shut up and get out of here before I throw you off the ship and make sure Andrew can't come out and save you," I snapped at him. He pulled himself up and quickly left allowing me to relax as the door closed behind him. I felt horrible, and where my arm had hit his hard skull hurt. It was throbbing painfully and I muttered a curse at him before pulling off my over-top. I was drenched in cold sweat and it wasn't pleasant.

I moved my arms slowly, wincing as my right arm hurt every now and again as the water rose off my body. I froze it then opened the window slightly and slipped it out before wiping my hands off. So gross... I shuddered a little then closed the window again. I tapped the thick glass once then shrugged and picked up the urn and put it gently on the table beside my bed and pulled my top back on.

I scowled at the door as I turned back to where Aurek had left. He had been in my room while I _slept_. Not a pleasant thought. I shuddered again and sighed gently before looking out the window again. Something seemed off. And then I realised, we were travelling pretty slow, meaning, the furnace needed to be restocked with coal. I sighed yet again as I realised I probably had to. But it would be very hot in there, and I didn't have anything cool to wear.

I rummaged through my bag for a little bit before pulling out some old trousers I wore when I was a younger, and a similar shirt. I began to rip through them, ripping the sleeves from the shirt and most of the legs from the trousers. I quickly pulled them on and pulled my hair back into a ponytail before plaiting it and tying it off with a hair band. I looked down at my legs and wondered about the bare feet, before I saw my scar again.

I snarled. The one thing that had ruined my life the most was just sitting there, almost harmless. I had completely forgotten about it ever since Ayla had begun to get sicker. Which was a month ago. I blinked. A whole month of forgetting the pain I'd gone through, forgetting about Zotia dying... I shook myself out of my daze and focused on the scar. Gotta cover it.

I grabbed the legs that had once been attached to the shorts I now wore and tore them up even more into long strips of material. I wrapped them around both of my legs tightly, and then I walked out of my room, closing the door securely behind me. I walked towards the furnace room, moving quickly and quietly so no one happened to just come across me. I didn't so much mind Sloane but Jasmine would be sure to tease and Andrew would be awkward while Aurek would be annoying.

I reached the room without trouble and grinned despite myself. That was before I opened the door. I instinctively put my arms out to protect my face as the harsh heat rolled over me in waves. It was already getting difficult to breathe just standing in the doorway, but I pushed myself inside, leaving the door open behind me. The room was pretty large but the huge furnace took up just over a quarter of the room, the pipes running up from it to the roof were almost glowing from the heat, and almost all of the floor was covered in coals. I picked up the shovel, which was barely visible in the black mass, and began to scoop.

It wasn't as harsh as I thought it would be. The only thing that could possibly have changed my mind was the heat. It made it almost impossible to breathe in here. If the door wasn't open, I may as well have been a lobster-crab in a pot of boiling water. After about seven shovelfuls of coal, the ship was back on its normal speed. I threw in one more, just in case, and stood up straight, wiping the sweat from the top of my brow. It was _way_ too hot in here.

I dropped the shovel and walked out of the place, closing the door immediately afterwards. The cool air swooped in immediately, but I welcomed it rather than repel it. I spread my arms wide and stretched out hearing a few clicks echoing out from my spine. I sighed gently and looked down at myself. I was covered in remnants of coal that had settled on my skin and clothes. I rolled my neck and headed back to my room.

I was going to need a shower.

* * *

><p>Once I was wearing my proper clothes again I made sure that I was completely dry before wondering how long the journey will take. We'll probably need to stop for supplies soon enough. I hesitated, deliberating, for a moment then headed up to the bridge where Sloane would more than likely be. As I walked, I thought about the scar that had printed itself so happily upon my skin. I closed my eyes for a few seconds as I tried to erase the memory. But, like all memories that you wish could disappear, it stayed.<p>

I looked up and was alarmed by how far I'd gotten. I was standing outside the door leading to the steering room. My feet must have minds of their own? I mentally shrugged and pushed open the door to see Sloane still steering. Of course. He looked rather tired, though. Even from here I could see the stiff way his arms moved when he turned the vessel, and as I walked round to stand beside him, I could see purple bags beginning to form under his eyes. "You have to sleep," I said suddenly as the silence began to stretch on.

He glanced at me, but it wasn't exactly a glance. It was more I turn of your head then back, like half the movement of shaking your head. "But who will steer?"

"I could, or even Andrew. He had his own ship, remember? He might have learned how to steer then?"

"Oh... Right..."

"Remind me again why we're going to the Eastern Air Temple?"

"Because the air currents are best there."

I nodded slightly. "Oh, right. Ayla's ashes... How far is it now?"

"Another two or three days, I believe," even his voice was sounding weary.

"We'll have to dock soon, won't we? Restock our supplies?"

I paused as I suddenly realised I'd been so caught up with travelling that I hadn't eaten in... Forever? Something like that... I shook myself out of my daze. Wow, what had happened? I looked down at my stomach, expecting it to rumble, but it stayed calm. I glanced at Sloane who was snoring quietly. Crap. I pushed him off the wheel and began to steer as he hit the ground. He slowly sat up and blinked a few times before finally answering my question. "No, we don't. We have loads of food in storage downstairs. Mainly meat, all stored in a cool room."

He paused then seemed to remember something. "You missed our last meal because you were sleeping. Right." He yawned and seemed ready to fall asleep there again so I quickly kicked him gently in the leg.

"Get to sleep. I'll force Andrew to take over sometime and make dinner for all of us."

He nodded then staggered to his feet and left. I turned back to driving, wondering how my stomach managed to forget the fact that I need to eat. I sighed gently. So many thoughts, so little time. I shook myself out of it and turned back to looking out over the sea. No land in sight. I looked down at the compass but we were still heading in the same direction as usual. I began to try and see shapes in the clouds to pass the time, rather than dwell on my life. I could have sworn I saw an octopus-shark shaped one, and a human one. I almost saw Ayla's face, but as soon as I thought that I went to search for different clouds.

They quickly became far too hard to see as the darkness became very tense and I couldn't see a thing. I wondered whether I should stop the boat. There was no way you could see a thing out there. I was stuck for a while then gave up and quickly ran down to the anchor. It was cold outside so I bent some water up and quickly threw the anchor down. As soon as the chain stopped spinning I hurried inside, trying to warm up.

I hurried to my room and pulled my coat around me tightly, holding still till my body warmed up before venturing out. I had to make dinner for Andrew, Aurek, Jasmine, Sloane and myself. I wasn't used to cooking for so many people. I sighed gently and hurried downstairs, looking for the cooler room. I made extra care not to go anywhere near my firebending masters room in the process.

I found it after three rooms being check, the ones that I'd looked over had just been empty bedrooms, and looked over everything there was to offer. Mostly large fish meat, but there was some hippo-cow as well. I grabbed the largest three steaks I could find and walked up to the furnace room. It was really hot in here, so I probably only needed to leave them on there for a little bit before they'll be cooked. Or I could make Andrew cook them instead. I glanced into the room and from the small window; everything looked red from heat in there. Yep, Andrew it is.

I walked downstairs and hesitated at the door before knocking lightly. I couldn't even hear it, but he seemed to as the door flew open mere seconds after I opened it. He looked down at me in a questioning way and I had to make sure my throat hadn't decide to ditch and leave me like a gaping fish. He really was... No, talk normally. "Dinner, is it alright if you heat up the steaks?" I asked in my normal voice and held up the steaks. Good voice, stay strong.

He nodded slightly. "Sure thing just put them on a plate or something and stand back. Get Jasmine and Aurek out onto the deck while I cook the meat."

I handed him the meat then walked upstairs as he followed, till I got to Aurek and Jasmine's room, then he kept walking to the door that lead to the deck. Whew, nothing was covering the window. That meant nothing super bad could be going on right now. I knocked loudly and Aurek pushed the door open. He blinked at me then looked down at his feet so I knew I had to be the first to speak. "Dinner's being cooked right now. Get out on the deck if you want to eat."

Aurek paused then turned to inside and called out to Jasmine who was there within moments, smiling. "Yes, Aurek? Oh, Emily, I didn't notice you there," she said in her usual too-sweet voice that forced my teeth together again. I hoped they wouldn't break, again.

"Dinner's being served in a moment," I muttered. "Be out on the deck if you want to eat."

I turned and quickly walked away before she could say something else. The night was still young but the moon and the stars shone brightly through the indigo sky. The moon was past being full, but I could still feel its power emitting off of it, filling me with the strength that made me want to bend rather than actual having a need to. I could see Andrew with a metal grill on the middle of the deck, a continuous stream of fire coming from his palm.

Well, it continued for a while, then he had to pull away every now and again and renew the flames. I may be feeling powerful under the moon, but it took a lot of his power away, especially as the sun's not out. He glanced at me as I walked out onto the deck but quickly returned to cooking. The light from the fire flickered over his mask and I wondered for a moment on why he even wore the thing. Covering his face up to protect himself from the person who'd killed his family? Maybe... But were they really likely to be out here?

I sat down on the metal just a little bit away from the flames, I didn't want to be burned again, and crossed my legs. Andrew finally finished and turned his masked face towards me, soon turning to Aurek and Jasmine as they came out, both laden down with bowls and chopsticks. Aurek was also holding a long and vicious looking knife.

The put them all down and Aurek handed me the knife before skipping back a fair bit. Still fearful of me then. I looked over at the finished steaks and walked over there before carefully dicing them all up into tiny pieces. I glared over at Jasmine. "Hey, pass me all the bowls."

"Okay then, but can we talk over dinner?"

I shrugged and took the bowls and filled four up with pieces of hippo-cow meat and handed them out before pouring the remaining pieces into a bowl for Sloane later. We all sat round in a circle and I dug straight in, not wanting to be here any longer than I absolutely had to. I was only halfway through when Jasmine lifted her head high so the moonlight made her skin glow. I glared at my food angrily as she began to speak and the two boys looked towards her. "So, what was your nightmare about, Emily?"

Damn it. So that's why Aurek was there. She sent him to find out what I was spazzing about so she had something new to hold over me. Aurek and Jasmine were looking at me but Andrew looked slightly confused. Probably not used to Jasmine and her want for dirt on me. "Why do you need to know, Jasmine? I am sorry that you are curious but it is my life, my dreams, my business. Meaning, it is not yours," I said in the politest tone I could muster.

She shrugged delicately. "Oh, I believe it is. That way, we can all help you fix the pain that is currently destroying your heart." Ugh, how much I hated her... Her tone was even sweeter than mine and it made me want to gag.

"The only person I need to help me is Sloane, thank you very much. But I would like to know, why were you out at the edge of the inlet the day we crashed into you?" Two could play at this game. I smiled neatly at her as she flicked her hair over her shoulder to buy herself some time.

"I was told that Aurek might be out there so I went looking for him. I was also sent to fish as we were low on food and the men were all off on a hunting trip a fair bit away, together. I was going to go with Aurek but, like I said, he was supposedly already out there waiting for me. And while I was waiting, you suddenly crashed into my canoe and almost killed me," she explained with her eyes closed in a confident manner.

I rolled my eyes. She was definitely lying, but it didn't really matter. Andrew suddenly stood up. "Thanks for most the food, Emily."

I glanced over at him. "It wasn't any trouble. You cooked it all, anyway."

He shrugged and walked off with his bowl and Sloane's. He probably was going to wash his bowl somewhere and put Sloane's food by his bed. I turned back to my food and ate as fast as I could while still keeping my back fully straight. It was starting to hurt a little lately, and I guessed it was probably from me putting off my morning stretches. I'll do them in the morning tomorrow.

I stood up just before Jasmine decided that Aurek needed to be kissed more and quickly departed from the deck area. A few minutes later and I was in my night clothes, lying down in my bed. I was ready for a goodnights sleep, that's almost the opposite of what I got.

* * *

><p><em>Jasmine point of view.<em>

_Time approx. 20:42_

Aurek was beginning to annoy me. He was always slightly hesitant when I tried to tick Emily off and it didn't seem to bother her that I was going out with him. She now had this other boy around, Andrew, and I believed she had a crush on him. Maybe. I needed to get rid of Aurek and go for Andrew instead, then. This might be difficult, but I'd enticed even the most anti-social and un-wanting guys in our village, so, this should be possible.

But firstly to dispose of Aurek.

I pulled away just after Emily went and stared him directly in the eyes before putting on the waterworks. As tears slid down my face and I sobbed gently he wiped away the tears and put his arm around me. "What is it, Jasmine?" He breathed the question softly. Hopefully he hadn't become too attached to me, then it would get even more annoying.

"I... I... I don't know if I can do this anymore," I put my head on his chest so he couldn't see the tears suddenly stop.

"What do you mean?" He asked sounding confused.

"Us, being together. I do love you but this is getting hard. Emily is obviously not happy with it and, maybe, there just shouldn't be couples on this boat. It's all about work, now," I said, still managing to sob.

"Oh," he said and was silent for a moment then hugged me. "I know what you mean, Jasmine, so we can't be together, I understand. When this is all over, would it work then?"

I nodded. It was just too easy to lie. I almost was sad that I couldn't toy with his heartstrings any longer. Oh well, it would be even worse for him if I started dating Andrew. I hugged him back for a moment then stood up. He went with me then we both broke apart. He stood there for a moment then walked inside. As soon as the door closed behind him I wiped the tears away. Back to my room then. I have to fix up my make-up before Andrew or Emily see me like this.

I looked down at the bowls and smirked. I'll leave them in Emily's bed. I gathered them all up and quickly hurried down the corridor to Emily's room and peered in. It was dark, she must be sleeping. I carefully eased the door open and snuck inside before placing the dirty bowls all around her. Night, night, Emily. Sleep tight.

I grinned at her sleeping form. All too vulnerable, I almost wished I could do more to make her depressed or angry when she woke. I left the room quickly and lithely.

* * *

><p><strong>* ... ... ... ... ... * ... ... ... ... ... *<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

**Training.**_Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and four days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 05:51_

**Current Location:**

_North-East-East, in between the South Pole and South end of the Earth Kingdom-Western Air Temple. _

I was awake before the sun's rays were faintly visible. It was pitch black and I had to stumble around in the darkness for a little bit before finally lighting one of the lamps. I was confused on why I was sticky for a moment then saw all the dirty bowls in my bed. Jasmine... I snarled and picked them all up before running some water through my clothes to clean them and the bowls. I placed them on the floor and yawned, stretching my arms wide before loosening up.

I rolled my neck and began to bend backwards till my hands touched the ground. I held the position for a moment before bending my knees and pushing up. In less than two seconds I was back up on my feet, back feeling awake. I repeated the exercise four more times before leaning down to touch my toes. Hold it... I pulled myself up again and began to run through some arm movements for bending. I neglected to feel the push and pull of the water so I wouldn't actually bend. After that I rested my hand on the edge of my bed and grabbed the calf of my left leg, pulling it up high over my head. I did the same thing on the opposite leg. I began to do some slower and gentler stretches and finished after only half an hour.

I yawned again then pulled on my usual clothes and grabbed the lamp, heading up to the bridge. I opened the door then paused as I saw Sloane's familiar outline there. "Morning," he said without turning to me.

"Uh, morning to you too. When'd you wake up, and, how can you steer in the darkness?"

"About an hour ago, and, enhanced eyesight. It took a few years but I discovered an interested vegetable that helps looking into darkness. The simple carrot," he answered looking very determinedly forward.

"Oh, okay. Did you get your dinner?"

He nodded. "Yes, it was quite nice, thank you. Do you mind preparing breakfast? Or at least deciding what it may be?"

I shrugged. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Just something good to eat. But you're a great cook, it should be fine whatever you decide on."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Sloane. Did you sleep well?"

"Indeed I did. The movement of the water is actually quite peaceful. It's been a while since I've last slept while out on the water. Thank you for including me in this endeavour."

I kept the smile. "No problem. I'll be back with the food soon."

"Good, keep some for Aurek and Jasmine, though. And tell Andrew to help you, if you need it. He was up even before me."

"So he doesn't want me to train?"

"He wants you to train in combat."

"Oh..." I pouted slightly. More early rises, then. I'd barely got a wink of sleep last night and now I had to get up early and practice fighting. Hopefully he was a good teacher. Sloane chuckled as he looked at my expression.

"A little hard work will be good for you, Emily. It will help you prepare yourself for the many fights that are sure to break out when you try to introduce yourself to people. Fighting will also keep you safe. The Fire Nation have a lot of good assassins. When word gets out they will be sent to kill you."

"Yeah, that just makes me feel so much better," I muttered.

He smiled at me then turned back to steering. "Can you go and try make breakfast now? That way you'll have energy for training later."

I shrugged again then left. More training... I trained myself on what I found in the crashed vessels, but now I had an actual teacher. And there was no way he was going to be easy on me. I opened the door ito the cool room and looked through the meat. I finally decided to do something with the fish meat that smelled like it would go off within a few more days.

I turned and had just walked out of the room when I smacked into something hard and was forced back. "Wha... Whoa," I spluttered as I slipped up on the ice and fell back to land on a lot of meat. I looked up to glare at whoever it was to see Andrew snickering at me. I glared even more at him but he just seemed to find it hilarious. He was turning around when something cold and slimy smacked into the back of his head.

He spun round to face an innocent looking me. "Emily..."

"Yes, sensei?"

He sighed and turned around to walk off when another fish smacked into the back of his head. He spun round yet again but I had my hands behind my back, still with the innocent expression. He turned once more and suddenly twisted round as another fish tried to smack into him. He batted it away with half a seal and then threw the bloody mess of meat at me. I dodged round it, twirling on the icy ground as I laughed and tried to hit him with a tentacle-fin from an octopus-shark.

He grabbed it and threw me out into the corridor, almost making me smack my head on the metal wall. I was upside down at the time and so kicked off from it to try and shove him over but he side-stepped me and caught me by the collar before lifting me up. I flailed for a moment then froze as he looked down at me. "You're making breakfast?"

I nodded. He rolled his eyes. "Perhaps I should do that. You, get into some easier to move around in clothes and meet me out on the deck. It should be a fair bit warmer around here as he go further north. If you train well enough, I might let you take some of the day off."

He was still holding me up and I decided to agree with him rather than tell him I'm not going to do that. "Okay, can I please be allowed to touch the ground, now?" He let go and walked back into the cooler room while I walked upstairs and looked through my stuff. There was only the boiler room clothes, but they had stains that I couldn't get out and would easily slip off. I had nothing to wear.

I sighed gently. So screwed. Unless... No, that's the most despicable thought _ever_. There is no way... Otherwise I might not have a firebending teacher for long... Why did I have to resort to this? It's the most hideous idea, so gut-wrenching, fist-clenching-ly stupid. It won't ever work. But I had to... I have to ask Jasmine for some clothes. I could feel the bile rising in my throat. This was not going to end well...

* * *

><p>An hour later and I was out on the deck with my arms out in front of me as I faced Andrew. My stomach was full of a soupy fish type of dish. Andrew didn't know of its name, he just knew how to make it. I had barely managed to get the clothes from Jasmine who was in tears about her and Aurek's break up. In the end, Andrew had to come along and ask her politely. At that she immediately obliged and let me go through her closet which made me feel like I needed a really long and good scrubbing once I finally escaped the perfume scented hell. It was the scent of the Jasmine flower which she was named after. Nice flavour of tea, crap personality on a person.<p>

Andrew had his mask on, as usual, and some loose shorts that cut off and tightened just under the knees. He had a t-shirt on and I was almost worried about the cold, yet I wasn't feeling it as I usually would have if I wore my outfit back in the village. The clothing wasn't actually too bad, considering it came from Jasmine's closet. The scent wasn't as overpowering out here on the clothes, and soon enough it would mellow out. They were also very easy to move in considering I wouldn't have been caught dead in them a few days ago.

I had on sandals that fit my feet perfectly to shape. They had leather straps coming up and entwining around my leg, specifically over the scar, and they were a neutral brown colour. I had on some really short shorts that were almost fully invisible from the long skirt I had on over the top. The skirt went lower on my left side rather than my right. Left side ended just on my ankle, right side ended halfway down my thigh, and had slight frills along the edge. The left side was folded in a certain way that it was layered and higher up so I didn't have to worry too much about it getting in the way. My top was low cut and had no sleeves so I was surprised it didn't just fall off when I tested it out through some running and flips. It stopped at the end of my ribcage and then turned into a downwards 'V' to stop a little bit further down. The outfit was highly comfortable despite how it seems to look.

The shorts were white and the skirt was a deep blue while it's frills were pale blue. The pale blue colour was also on the top and my hair was down with a small ponytail pulled together over the top of the back of it. I thought I looked okay, but it did feel a fair bit revealing the whole thing. I couldn't really expect much else from Jasmine, though. She was basically the most revealing girl in the world, in my opinion.

I faced Andrew, unsure of what to do with my arms at the time. The only pressure points I knew could be super painful or paralysis points. I didn't have a staff anymore, that was left behind and only now did I remember my mistake. Ice swords broke too easily and I didn't want to accidentally kill Andrew, anyway. I wasn't even allowed to use bending. I didn't know that much of any other fighting style so maybe now I could learn.

"Remember, if defence is not an option, you have to attack. There will usually be more than one, but if they do happen to be alone, you should probably run while you have the chance. Assassins would eat you for a mild snack," Andrew drilled into me. I rolled my eyes.

"Great, cannibalism."

"Which happens to be an all too real solution for some people."

I sighed. "Just attack me. I'll see what I can do."

"I'm not going easy."

"I know," I muttered angrily as he settled back into a stance that meant he would be running straight at me. I leant back and tried to figure out what I'd do. I was halfway through thinking out a plan when he began to sprint at me. Oh... Crap...

I ducked under the first violent swipe but he bought it down on my head and I fell onto the ground. "Oof," I heard the word escape from me as I was winded. I lay on the metal and struggled to breathe for a moment before Andrew pulled me up.

"Concentrate," he growled and pushed me back.

"Give me... A minute..." I gasped and barely managed to force the words out.

"No," he said in a dark voice. "Prepare. In battle you would not be given a single chance to recover."

I blinked and glared at him and quickly darted out of range for him to just reach out and hit me. He came after me and I continued to push myself out of harm's way using flips, splits, twirls and random little jumps. He was starting to look frustrated and suddenly sparks flared around his hands before turning into flames. He spread his arms wide and just as I was backing away as he began to point at me, he moved his arm to the side. The flames turned away from him and continued in a circle around us.

The lights flickered on his mask as I realised I now had to attack or be hit again. This definitely wasn't easy, he hadn't been kidding when he'd said that. He lunged and it seemed to slow down. My breathing was loud in my ears as I watched his hand come round to smash into the side of my neck. I quickly pushed my arm up to block the attack, faster than he was moving, and quickly threw a punch into the centre of his torso.

He fell back but managed to stop just before the fire circle and I just stood there, shocked that I'd managed to force him into a retreating position. I heard his growl and he launched himself at me again. I was ready for him this time. It felt as natural as breathing as I moved at the last second, leaving my foot up for him to trip on. As he was falling towards the flames I pulled some water up from the ocean around us and put out the fire as quick as I could.

The fire was gone, but Andrew wasn't finished with me yet. He put his arms out at the last moment and was now in a handstand, looking straight at me. We were both frozen for a moment then he bent his elbows and pushed off. I lost him in the dark sky. I was just lowering my head when his foot smashed into my skull and forced me to the ground. White stars burst in front of my eyes and I managed to see a hazy vision of his face looming over mine and a hand over my throat.

He seemed to be smirking. "Gotcha."

I remained dazed and confused underneath his steady grip.

* * *

><p>I exhaled slowly as I allowed my body to sink into the tub that was in one of the bathrooms. The water had been warmed by Andrew in apology for almost breaking my skull when he'd fallen on me. Something brushed past my spine but I ignored it, knowing it was probably one of the herbs that Jasmine had had, ready to make perfume, which Sloane had known would help with healing bruises. I'd been put through even more training after I'd almost destroyed my skull and I'd managed to take the beating as my head began to hurt more and more.<p>

I closed my eyes slowly and allowed myself to stretch out my senses. My nostrils were filled with the sweet scent from some of the herbs that were helping heal my body. Some of my chi had been blocked as I took the pounding and so I couldn't waterbend. Sloane estimated I wouldn't be able for another few hours, but I didn't really mind. Right now, all I wanted to do was relax.

My hair was up in a loose bun on the top of my head so that it didn't get too wet unless I decided to stick my whole head under. This way, it wouldn't irritate my skin as it floated around under me. My worries were already beginning to fade away and I was semi-conscious till Andrew's loud voice come through the door. "You know, you better only be in there for less than half an hour. Then there's dinner, then you'd better sleep, because tomorrow, we're training all over again."

Oh. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, at least she's learning how to duck. Anyway, I hope you liked this really long double chapter, it'll be a lot harder to write now that I'm starting to type two stories. One chapter for Teen Titans, then Avatar, and so on like that is probably how I'll work now. It's going to get a lot harder as it's been the holidays so far here, but they're almost up. I also have to juggle my friends and family in there somewhere, so, less time on writing.<strong>

***Sad whoo***

**I'm really sorry about the cutting back thing, but, life is there to be lived, and so, it will be maybe a week before I publish another chapter on this story. In the meantime, you could check out my other story? Or not. **

**Once again, I'm sorry, but I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please write a review on what I'm doing well and what I could fix up on. Thank you.**


	10. Chapter Ten  Stowaway

**Chapter Ten:**

**Stowaway. **_Emily point of view_

**Current Day:**

_Fifty years, one week and four days after the first battle of the war began._

_Time: Approx. 21:09_

**Current Location:**

_North-East-East, in between the South Pole and South end of the Earth Kingdom-Southern Air Temple. Two more days of travelling before reaching the Eastern Air Temple. _

After I had had the bath I ate dinner with everyone else. I was starving after the harsh day of training, and although everything ached, I didn't slow down as I shovelled the semi-cooked food into my mouth. I'd missed lunch due to Aurek forbidding me from eating unless I managed to pin him down. He wasn't lying when he had said he wouldn't be easy, but this? I may be the Avatar, but I'm still human, and _normal_ humans need to eat. Aurek doesn't seem to be that way. He didn't eat either, but he's still eating politely and in a dignified manner.

Jasmine had tried to eat, but had burst into tears after a short amount of time, still depressed after her and Aurek's break-up. I was just glad she was gone. Aurek seemed relatively down as well, but not nearly as much as her, he could still eat and function properly. He also seemed to have gained a new hatred for Andrew who was completely ignoring them all and watching the constellations in the stars. Sloane was trying to make conversation, but no one was bothering to respond to his futile attempts, so in the end he had just shut up.

Once I had just swallowed my last bit of food Aurek had spoken up and finally raised his head to look over at me. "Try to sleep well."

No need to tell me twice... I looked over at Sloane as I began to pick up the bowls but he just shook his head and motioned to the door that led off the deck that we all sat out on. I gave a weak smile of thanks to him and quickly shuffled to my room. I changed into more comfortable to sleep in clothes and eased my sore body onto the bed. I still hurt everywhere, and I kind of hated Aurek for all the bruising, not to mention the minor crack in my skull.

I touched the side of my head where it hurt the most and withdrew it, wincing as it spread ripples of agony through my body. As soon as I have my bending back I'll be able to heal it more. I wondered momentarily if I _could_ fix this. It was a serious injury, and Aurek's arm was far easier. The skull was not. One wrong move on an arm, pain for a while but fixable. One wrong move on the skull, possibly brain damage or death. I let out a gentle issue of breath before slowly turning over in the darkness of my room. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift, but even as I relaxed beyond wanting to get up ever again, sleep still refused to come for what felt like hours.

"Hey sleeping beauty," a voice slipped into my ear and only brung me out of complete sleep for a moment before it drifted out the other ear and was gone. My mind was going far too slow as I suddenly realised that it was Andrew. Crap, crap, cra- I was only just about to find the will to open my eyes when strong arms grabbed me and threw me into the air. My eyelids finally decided to budge just before I hit the metal ceiling, and they immediately scrunched up again as a huge 'smack' sounded. I moaned gently as I began to fall, expecting some help from Andrew, but overestimating him again. I crashed painfully into the ground. I opened my eyes slowly and could almost feel my pupil rolling around in my iris, dislodged from where it should be by the blows.

"Andrew..." I moaned and was trying to get up before his hands grabbed my collar and pulled me up. My eyes were still only half open as he inspected my face.

"Emily, you failed today's training already. You're meant to always sleep with one eye open, in other words, be prepared to attack or defend if you're jumped while asleep."

"You broke my skull yesterday," I couldn't feel anything as I tried to get the words out. "I deserve a sleep in.

"The enemy will always take advantage of weakness," he growled. "You have five minutes to meet me out on the deck; otherwise, I'm coming back in." He paused as he moved towards the door then turned his head so I could see a little of one of his eyes behind his mask. "Whether you're changed or not."

That woke me up, and as soon as the door closed behind him I was throwing on my training clothes like my life depended on it. Which it just might. If Andrew didn't end me before we port, then it might be the assassins that Sloane said would be after me as soon as the world finds out who I am. I tested out manipulating the water particles in the air but I couldn't feel the usual push and pull feeling I did when I tried this. Even with a small amount of water, it always has the same signature feel. Waterbending's out of the picture, then.

I tried to wake myself up as best as I could by inhaling and exhaling gently and quickly doing some stretches. I pulled my hair back into a messy plait and sprinted noisily out to the deck. I blinked and raised a brow as I couldn't see Andrew anywhere. The sun was nowhere to be seen, only the darkness of early morning that smothered everything. Ambush... I thought suddenly and heard a slight shift above me.

On instinct I rolled forward, coming up easily and turning around to see Andrew land neatly on his feet and close the door in one easy movement. He did this in under a second, and was coming at me again. I had no time to think what to do next, and the only thing I could do was try to raise my arms to protect me in time. But to no avail. He pushed off lightly and spun round, sending out one leg as he tucked the other under him. It connected painfully with my collarbone and sent me flying through the end.

Twice in the same ten minutes. New airborne record for me. I was slowly turning over in the air, and soon I landed flat on my stomach a good fifteen meters away. I quickly struggled to my feet, beginning to feel tired again. My vision was blurred from tears of pain as my head began to pound and block out most sound. I barely saw Andrew as he raced towards me. I wished for some miracle of yesterday to repeat with everything slowing down, but no, nothing.

I was preparing for yet another serious injury when the boat suddenly tilted wildly and I was on the ground, sliding along the decking as the ship moved out of control. Andrew turned away from me to look out into the darkness and seemed to easily pick out the threat. The ship had been stationary a second ago as our Captain, Sloane, had been sleeping. How could we have been noticed?

Aurek let out a low growl and glanced over at me as I slowly pulled myself up, flopping down again as the ship continued to tilt. I saw a flash of light in his eyes barely visible from his mask, but I still caught it. He seemed almost _happy_. Why would you be happy if the ship you're on, miles from any land suddenly swings wildly in darkness? "Andrew...?" I started but he just shook his head as a clear voice rang out in the darkness.

"Fire Nation, you're surrounded, give yourself up before we sink your ship." It was strong, definitely coming from a male, and that's when I finally made out the outline of another ship. It was crafted in a different way to the one I was sprawled upon and the occupants seemed to think we were all from the Fire Nation. Ugh, an Earth Nation fleet. That must be it.

Still, why was Andrew silent? I opened my mouth to say something but Andrew shook his head again and suddenly froze, perfectly still. I followed his example, not knowing what else to do. The man on the Earth Kingdom ship spoke up again after waiting in the silence.

"Once again, come out peacefully or we will be forced to sink you."

I looked over at Andrew, but he was still completely still. The Earth Kingdom person wasn't bluffing, I was pretty sure of that, but Andrew was still glaring at me to stay still. Ugh, screw this. I narrowed my eyes at Andrew and pushed myself to my feet and sprinted towards the very faint shape of the other ship I could see. I was almost at the other side before Andrew flashed out an arm and a circle of fire surrounded me. Yeah, give us away why don't you...?

There was a shout a fair bit off on the other boat and I scowled gently, trying to ignore the pain that still decided to randomly course through my body. I couldn't make out anything through the flames that stayed tall and obscured most of my vision, and I still couldn't feel the push and pull of the water. "Andrew..." I whispered through gritted teeth, cursing his very existence. I suddenly froze as I heard low sounds of battle and now worried for him.

Stupid Andrew... I thought. I didn't like him being like this, but I hated the idea of him being hurt. Maybe I shouldn't have moved. I listened carefully, but none of the grunts or small wails sounded anything like Andrew's type of voice. Still, I was teetering on whether or not to just brave the flames and jump through them to help him. I was very tempted and was just preparing myself when the fire suddenly was drawn up and over my head, gone from sight an instant later. I paused for a moment to look round. Everything was completely silent and the darkness was suffocating after the brightness of the flames.

"Andrew?" I called out anxiously.

"Be quiet, Emily. You'll wake the others."

I blinked. "You're worried about waking the others while there's a ship full of Earth Nation just over the..." I gestured to where the boat had been but there seemed to be empty space. "Where'd it go?"

"Where do you think?" A soft glow lit up in the palm of Andrew's hand and I could finally make out his form. He was completely unharmed and had a harsh look in his eyes. They shone brightly out of the darkness that his mask cast against most of his visible face.

"Oh," I said softly. For some reason, ever since I found out I was the last hope for the world, killing seemed almost foreign. But I was used to it; at home I hunted often, till the famine had attacked.

Andrew turned away and looked towards the doorway where Sloane was standing, looking at ease. He walked over to me, seemed to take in my slightly shocked expression, then glanced over at Andrew who just shrugged. Sloane looked back at me as I glared at my feet. Yes, of course the boat was sunk. But how had Andrew managed it by himself? Perhaps he was useful after all...

I almost felt guilty about the more-than-likely-dead people on the Earth ship, but quickly got over it. This was War, to feel sad over every little death wasn't good. I finally looked up as Sloane's voice cut into my thoughts. "How many ships did you sink, Andrew?"

"One, they lied about there being a fleet. There will be more, though. Once they don't port or send a message in," Andrew responded easily.

Why did it feel like everyone was smart but me? Sloane and Andrew knew a lot about this War while I was just new to this entire world. I mean, I haven't even touched grass before. How could I have expected myself to be ready for this? "If they can swim, they may live. If we see any survivors, Sloane, you and I will take them out." Andrew's voice sounded so faint...

I could feel some slight movement beside me, possibly Sloane nodding. More murder, perhaps? Wasn't I supposed to be saving people? "Emily?" Sloane's voice suddenly erupted into my head. I blinked rapidly and took a sudden step back as some dizziness overtook me.

"Wha-yes?" I asked quickly.

Andrew and Sloane were both looking at me confused. "I called your name a few times but you didn't answer."

"Oh, yeah, just, you know, thinking," I was looking like an idiot. And for some reason, I actually cared.

"Maybe you need more sleep," Sloane suggested. I looked at Andrew, expecting him to drop a bombshell on Sloane for suggesting that I skip out on training; but, no. Andrew just turned away and walked to the side, looking over the edge into darkness.

I paused for a moment then whispered quietly to Sloane, "Aren't I supposed to be helping people?"

"You can't help people if you're dead," muttered Andrew. Ugh, still in hearing distance? Should have known... Sloane placed a hand on my shoulder as I began to zone out in my thoughts again.

"He's right, you know," his voice showed that he didn't like it either. "But the world needs you, save yourself to save the world..."

"Even if that means killing more innocent people who I could save? I was told that I was the Avatar, meant to help the world, but is it the world or the people I have to save?" I had no idea how I had begun to shout, I just had, because the next thing I knew, Andrew's hand was over my mouth. Déjà vu then...

I narrowed my eyes at him and grabbed his wrist, trying to pull away, but he was way stronger than me. Sloane was just standing there, looking completely at ease. Honestly... I began to struggle more, I continued to try and hit his hand, then tried to kick him below the belt, tried to reach his body so I could punch it, all fails. I remember licking his hand then instantly gagging, but he didn't even flinch.

"Females," he said and I was instantly reminded of Nyack.

I twisted my head quickly and managed to get free before biting down hard on his hand. He scowled and withdrew his hand as I glared hatefully. "I'm not your typical 'female', thank you very much!"

I barely noticed as Sloane slowly backed away from us. Andrew just grinned at me. "Oh, you aren't? Willing to prove it?"

"Oh-ho-ho, you bet I am!"

Andrew and I moved back from one another slightly then I launched myself at him, anger fuelling my every move. Sexist, stupid, ignorant, annoying... I thought every word with a fast strike of my hands, aiming for the pressure points now. He kept darting back before his hand reached out and grabbed my arm just above the elbow while I tried one attack. I was frozen by shock, and by the time I was ready to continue the fight, he already had both my arms behind my back, one hand around both my forearms.

I was breathing heavy having thrown myself at him, but he just seemed so _relaxed_. I could feel rather than see his smirk. "I was right, you're just an average, ordinary, pitiful, girl. You can't even fight properly."

There goes that eye twitch again... I lowered my head slightly, allowing the hatred that came with thoughts on Andrew and the rest of the Fire Nation. I was still being held by my forearms and I could feel the anger bubbling up deep inside me as Andrew's grip tightened a fair bit. I felt something click inside my brain as I suddenly lifted my head and let out a feral screech/roar. I could feel two pairs of shocked eyes on me, but I ignored them as I crouched down then jumped up, arching my spine and throwing myself over a slightly confused Andrew.

Everything was slowing down, again. Like on my first day of training with Andrew. I was moving way faster than he was now. I landed and forced him over my head. I heard a crash behind me and he released my arms, gently rubbing where there were red marks. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly while Andrew got up and waited till he was directly behind me before I ducked down and lashed out an arm to catch him by the shins. As his feet fell one way, his body fell the other and he hit the ground harder than before.

I placed my hand quickly over his throat and leant down by his ear to breathe quietly, "Gotcha."

I stood up and walked over to where Sloane was standing, looking even more confused than I was on the inside. "I think I'll take that rest-in now," I said before walking past him; back towards my room.

* * *

><p>Once I was lying down comfortably in my bed again, I finally went back over what had happened in my head. I was pleased with myself. Last time anyone ever calls me a <em>'female'<em> in that manner. And it would also show Andrew that I am neither typical nor weak. Bonus. I turned over to face the urn that held what was left of Ayla and felt my eyelids slacken. "I miss you, mum," I whispered softly, knowing it was pointless but doing it anyway.

I was slowly drifting off when I suddenly heard the sound of coins falling onto metal. My eyes flew open and I was up and out of my bed in seconds, moving quickly over to the hole in the corner. How had I forgotten about it? Now that I looked over the space properly, the dresser wasn't where I'd left it. It was only half over the hole. Someone was down there.

But it wasn't Andrew or Sloane. I would have heard them come in. Jasmine or Aurek? No, only Aurek would be stupid enough to fall down there, and he would've called for help. Should I go for help? No, I'd sound weak. But, what if I am attacked by a good fighter? Can't be very good if they managed to knock over some of the gold coins.

"Show yourself," I said, trying to sound strong while being quiet. No response. I expected as much, but it might have been helpful if someone had answered. "Show yourself before I attack," I tried one last time. Still, to no avail.

No one was any help anymore. I rolled my eyes. I scowled and checked if I could waterbend. Still no. Looks risky... I scowled as I remembered Aurek going on about how girls can't fight. Time to bloody well show _him_. I straightened up then took a step forward and allowed myself to plummet before crouching easily as I landed. Still no ground shock. Sweet...

The sweetness only lasted so long, I was just turning when an arm wrapped around my neck, ready to snap it. I could hardly breathe from how tight the lock was, and so I was left to relax and hope I didn't come off as a threat to whoever it was holding me against my will. "Why are you here?" I tried asking. I could only hear the shallow breathing of the person, nothing else. They seemed inexperienced at this, judging from the tense way their arms were, not at all what usually happened when someone did decide to try and throttle me.

I hesitated as I started to formulate a plan. The only way this would work is if they really aren't that good at fighting. They didn't seem very large, either. Young? Possibly. I tried asking another question as I relaxed. "Who are you?" Still no answer... Of course... Their grip didn't tighten, though. Even as I shifted my weight from foot to foot, only holding me lightly. Seems they don't want to kill.

I moved swiftly, before they had time to do anything I had ducked down under their grasp and spun round with a kick to the knees. They fell back hissing. I moved forward, wondering how best to attack now, but they'd fallen onto their back and had their arms up in front of their face. "Please," I heard a soft voice coming from the shape. "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Stand up," I ordered. And to my surprise, they actually did. I could hardly see anything of them, just their outline. I was correct in my expectations. They did seem very young, with short and spiky hair that stuck out at odd angles. Their arms were down by their side, loosely, in an 'I surrender' way. The clothes were limp on them, and dripped a fair bit. I groaned and closed my eyes. Another guy. Just what I needed.

"Like I asked before, why are you here?"

He was silent for a moment, shaking a little from the cold, but then he spoke up. "I'm here because, I didn't want to die. The Fire Nation boy, he sunk the ship I was sailing on. I was paid to shovel coal, but I didn't want to die there. Please, don't kill me," he fell forward onto his knees and fixed his gaze on me. I couldn't see his eye colour; the light was far too dim.

I was torn. He seemed innocent enough, and his story was relatively legit. "Tell me more about yourself and how you ended up here," I finally said.

"Really? Okay!" He sounded relieved. "Well, I was born within the walls of Ba Sing Sa to my mother. My Dad had already died in the War while fighting Fire Nation. I was raised like a normal kid, school, manners, helpfulness, sporty, you know, usual. I was told to hate the other Nations because they hate us. Just after my thirteenth birthday, I was asked if I wanted a job for good pay. I wasn't sure at first, but I finally agreed and just over a year later, still shovelling coal for patrol ships," he finished, talking very fast. "As the ship was sinking I secretly dived off and climbed up the side of your ship. It was hard, but I managed. I looked for a place to hide and fell down here when I was just looking around. I haven't been able to get out since."

"So, you're like, what, fourteen?"

He nodded furiously. "Alright, so, what's your name?"

"Aarde," he responded quietly. "My name is Aarde Suazi. Can I ask for yours?"

I looked sternly at him then finally shook my head. "No, you cannot."

Shit, what was I doing to do with this kid? Keep him down here like a pet? "Do you want to live?"

He nodded again. I sighed. "Fine, you can stay, but if you make any noise at all, I will let the Fire Nation guy kill you. Understand?"

He nodded again and I was just turning away from him when he spoke up. "You're not from the Fire Nation, are you?"

I froze. Telling him I was from the Southern Water Tribe wouldn't hurt, would it? Of course not. He doesn't even know my name. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, okay." Sweet, didn't even need to tell him.

"Get over here, Aarde."

He obliged and I forced him to get in all fours. I quickly stood on his back and commanded him to try and push me up. He tried, and did pretty well, but when I grabbed the edge of the hole, he fell back panting. My feet now felt wet and I growled at myself for having the idea to give him a blanket. But, he did need it. Unless he wanted to die of hypothermia, he needed it. I pulled myself up quickly and looked over my bed. There was a folded up blanket at the end, thick enough to work, and so I grabbed it and a towel from the top of the dresser beside the hole and threw them down.

I heard a muffled 'thank you!' but ignored it and pushed the dresser back with some difficulty. I carefully lowered myself back on my bed and breathed out a sigh of relaxation, turning over and pulling the soft bed sheets over my aching anatomy. My eyes had just closed over when there was a knock on my door. I snarled and pushed myself out of my perfectly comfy bed and pulled the door open sharply. Just as Aurek was leaning against it. He fell back and landed on top of me; instantly I felt like I couldn't breathe.

He blinked in surprise and it took a sharp flick in the forehead to get him to move. I glared at him and waited for his reason for disruption of relaxing. He waited for a while longer then blushed lightly. It looked kinda cu-... Ugh, no, this is Aurek, the annoying as hell idiot who always came at the wrong time. "What the hell is it now?"

"Oh, right, sorry Emily, but, Jasmine's gone missing," he answered, suddenly becoming tense and scared. Honestly...

"So? She's probably sleeping, or doing her make-up, or, _something_."

"But, I checked in her room, and in the controls room, and on the deck, and, everywhere! I'm really getting worried."

I scowled. "Fine, I'll come and bloody help you find her."

I pulled myself to my feet and when he held out a hand so I could pull him up, I just kicked him in the side. He was up pretty quick after that, and out the door. I pulled it shut behind him, not wanting any of the others to somehow discover Aarde by mistake. I paused outside as I watched Aurek dart off to the deck again, leaving me to the bottom deck. I scowled gently. Trust Jasmine to ruin my only chance to sleep properly again.

I was halfway down the stairs before I heard Jasmine's low voice. Without bothering to think I barged through the door that I had heard her voice coming from, only to instantly feel dizzy, sick and hatred upon the foul being known through the word of a usually beautiful flower: Jasmine.

* * *

><p><strong>So, been a long while since I've posted something. Probably due to trying and failing to write the Teen Titans story while writing this one. I'll just write one story at a time, from now on. I'll be scrambling my brains, otherwise. Another reason why the updates will now take ages: school work. Not only to mention friends becoming even more dramatic, piano lessons, family, and truckloads upon truckloads of homework. <strong>

**Hell itself... Luckily, I have FanFiction and YouTube to escape to!**

**But for now, enjoy this update. **


End file.
